


An Angry Blade

by rainbowdracula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Name for Keith, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Harassment, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: Keithikoz is quite content in his role as a fighter pilot - a role no one expected an orphaned runt to get, and Keithikoz has long counted his blessings and doesn't expect more from his life.But when his fleet's commander Shirogane - the mysterious alien who rose from gladiator slave to one of Zarkon's handpicked commanders - takes notice of Keithikoz, his dreams of a quiet career and a quieter life go up in smoke. Slowly, he is dragged into Shirogane's enigmatic web as Keithikoz realizes that Shirogane's plans and that of the Empire may not be as aligned as they first seem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I must've spent hours attempting to figure out the command structure of the Galran military before I said "fuck it" and rigged up one that matches no military on the face of the planet. So if you want to get at me for that, please direct your questions to Dreamworks. This is mostly an attempt to streamline all my headcanons about the Galra, their culture, and their military into one fic. It may not align with future canon.
> 
> Title is from the song "An Angry Blade" by Iron & Wine, my go-to Keith song.

Commander Shirogane cut an intimidating figure.

Despite being physically smaller than most Galra, his very presence overwhelmed the room and drowned out all others. His reputation preceded him like the fanfare of a triumph – who in the Empire hadn't seen a gladiator match where the Champion tore apart an opponent three times his size with nothing more than vicious cunning? Who in the Empire hadn't heard tale of Shirogane crushing a rebel fleet like one might an insect under heel? Who in the Empire didn't speak of how Emperor Zarkon lifted him above all others to command his own carrier ship and fleet?

Keithikoz felt...miniscule, standing in Shirogane's long shadow with his head bowed. Shirogane had not said a word since ordering Keithikoz to report to him in his quarters, and the fur on the back of Keithikoz's neck was standing on end. Shirogane's quarters – at least the part he'd let his soldiers into – was cold and minimalist, with a single chair in front of screens of maps and battle formations. Shirogane was standing when Keithikoz entered, hands behind his back and face unreadable.

"The report said you stabbed Thyrok in the shoulder," Shirogane said. His voice was steady and betrayed nothing. "He may never have full range of movement in his left arm again."

"I did stab Thyrok's shoulder, sir," Keithikoz confirmed.

"Do you regret doing so?"

"No, sir," Keithikoz admitted. "I do not."

"Why don't you, soldier?"

Keithikoz licked his lips. "He touched me without my permission. I told him to remove his hand. He refused, so I removed it for him."

Shirogane was silent. Keithikoz kept his eyes fixed on the shining black leather of Shirogane's boots.

"Your commanding officers can't mention your brashness or impulsiveness without also talking about your skills as a pilot in the same breath," Shirogane said. "That you are brilliant – a prodigy – lacking in direction, no discipline except for what you managed to impose upon yourself. That it's a wonder you listen to any sort of orders at all."

Keithikoz bit his tongue, twisting his fingers together behind his back. Shirogane stepped forward, the click of shining boots against the metal floor as loud as a gunshot. Keith braced himself.

"Look up," Shirogane ordered. "Subservience doesn't suit you."

Keithikoz jerked his head up, right into Shirogane's piercing gaze. He quickly looked away.

"A discipline issue is easy to fix, soldier," Shirogane said. "True brilliance is hard to find."

Shirogane gripped Keithikoz's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. He brought their faces close together, making Keithikoz stand on his toes.

"Things on this ship will be changing soon," Shirogane murmured. "Play your cards close to your chest and you'll change alongside it, soldier."

He let go, and Keithikoz stumbled. Shirogane then turned on his heel, back to Keithikoz. "You are dismissed, Officer. Leave."

"Yes, sir," Keithikoz said, and left Shirogane's quarters as fast as he could, short of all-out running.

 

-

 

The next month, Keithikoz kept his head down and his mouth shut. Everyone, knowing that he experience a private audience with the Commander, didn't ask what caused Keithikoz's sudden change in mood.

Thyrok was reassigned from the flagship. Keithikoz's commanding officers were amazed at his sudden, abrupt shift in attitude. His quick actions and deft flying during a bombing run of a rebelling planet earned him a minor commendation. Commander Shirogane did not call for him again – indeed, the one time Keithikoz saw him in the corridors of the carrier, Shirogane ignored him like he would any other random soldier. It put Keithikoz at ease that he was once more beneath the Commander's notice.

Keithikoz, unlike most of his fellow soldiers, had no desire to rise up the ranks of the military. He tested into Officer School and from there he was chosen for fighter pilot training – these were prodigious honors for high-born children of favored officers and commanders, let alone some low ranked orphan runt. Keithikoz jumped at the chance to get a job that paid well and earned him some sort of respect. Being an Alpha Squadron pilot on Commander Shirogane's cruiser was something he never expected, and going beyond it required politicking Keithikoz was no good at. The upper ranks of the officers was a vicious nest of snakes, all ready and willing to stab you in the back with a smile. Having the attentions of Commander Shirogane – who was most certainly good at politicking and backstabbing – might shatter the little peace Keithikoz had carved out on the ship.

 After a month of silence and everything going on as normal, Keithikoz let himself relax. Slightly.

Alpha Squadron was off-duty, and Keithikoz was in his room, curled up on his bed with a tablet in his lap. He was reading some science book Jarak kept going on and on about, hoping to understand it better than him and call him out on it so Jarak would shut up. It was quiet and relaxing, and Keithikoz felt a little sleepy, ears drooping and eyes fluttering. He yawned, the idea of curling up for a quick little nap seeming sweeter and sweeter...

"Attention all soldiers," the intercom boomed, broadcasting a cool, robotic voice across the fleet. "Commander Shirogane has ordered a gathering of the fleet in the command ship in two vargas. Absences will be noted, recorded, and disciplined unless specifically excused by Commander Shirogane"

The message was repeated again, but Keithikoz wasn't paying attention – he leapt up to get dressed in his uniform, pulling his dark hair back and smoothing out his dark purple fur. When he was presentable, he came out of his room to see the rest of Alpha Squadron had come out of their rooms and gathered around Captain Thace, head of Alpha, at the head of the corridor. Keithikoz joined them.

"I don't know why Commander Shirogane has gathered the fleet," Thace said, a deep frown on his face. Jarak bumped against Keithikoz companionably. He was much taller than Keithikoz, barely under the maximum height for a fighter pilot, and his scales were lavender in color.

"What do you think is going on?" Jarak asked as Alpha walked through the corridors to the amphitheater. Keithikoz shrugged.

"I haven't heard any rumors," Keithikoz replied. "Maybe new orders from Central Command?"

"Of course you wouldn't know anything, no one tells you the juicy rumors," Kaliov laughed. He was dark and furry, and always had a cocky smirk. "Why would the Commander call the whole fleet for new orders instead of just broadcasting it like usual? Must be something bigger."

"Quiet, soldiers," Thace ordered.

"Yes, sir," they all said in gloomy unison.

Alpha squadron met up with squadrons Beta through Zeta right outside the entrance to the grand amphitheater of the cruiser, and they all filed into seats towards the front where the fighter pilots always sat. The amphitheater was mostly full already when the squadrons sat down, and Keithikoz glanced towards the very front row where the lieutenants normally sat, and noted that three of the seats were empty. Something about that sight left a queasy feeling in Keithikoz's stomach. He was about to lean over to point this out to Jarak and Kaliov when the missing three lieutenants were revealed.

They were dragged out in heavy chains by guards, and the sight made the entire fleet gasp. The lieutenants not in chains looked away from them, their faces pained. Commander Shirogane followed his chained lieutenants, impassive and almost bored-looking as the lieutenants were forced down on their knees in front of the entire fleet.

Shirogane stopped behind the chained men and swept across the fleet with that infamous icicle glare; Keithikoz was certain it lingered on him.

"Since I came into command, I've faced many threats and attacks due to my species and my origins," Commander Shirogane said to a dead silent room. His powerful voice seemed to shake down to the foundations of the ship. "I have dealt with them in the straightforward way of the Galra –challenges to my authority are dealt with by trial-by-combat, an ancient tradition of the military. If I cannot defeat my soldiers in single combat, how can they trust me to lead them into battle?

"These challenges are open, done in the clear light, and are therefore honorable and acceptable to me. What is not acceptable to me are those who scuttle about in the dark like vermin, plotting behind my back to advance their own agendas without regard for the good of the Empire."

Shirogane stepped in front of his chained lieutenants and drew his sword, pointing it at them. "These three conspired to mutiny, to overthrow me form the position Emperor Zarkon himself granted to me. They sought to go against our Emperor's will in the manner His Imperial Majesty hates most – the manner of traitors."

His fixed that icy glare upon the chained men. They were shaking, crying, trembling. "And we all know what happens to traitors."

Screaming, the lieutenants were dragged off for the Druids to feast upon.

Shirogane let the moment linger for several long, uncomfortable dobashs until the screams were distant echoes. Only then did he turn back to the fleet.

"I know this infection has roots deep within my ranks," Shirogane said softly. Deadly. "Those who willing give themselves over will be granted mercy. Those I must root out will join their beloved lieutenants."

There was a loud, ringing silence, and then soldiers – over a hundred at least – cried out for mercy.

They rushed out of their seats just to fling themselves at Shirogane's feet, begging for clemency from the Champion. The whole amphitheater erupted into noise, cheers and cries for the Shirogane, and Keithikoz joined in mostly to avoid bringing attention to himself.

Yet as Shirogane scanned the crowd, his gaze zeroed in on Keithikoz immediately, paralyzing him in place. Ever so slowly, Shirogane grinned at him. Keithikoz felt very, very small.

"Vrepit sa! Vrepit sa!"


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling in the ship was…tense.

Conversation in the mess was muted, the various rec areas often left empty, people moved quickly through the corridors. Shirogane was still rooting out traitors through the ranks, and everyone was exchanging suspicious glances, mutineers around every corner. Keithikoz kept jumping at shadows and noises, convinced Shirogane was going to drag him off to a torture chamber. Alpha squadron was eating in the mess, silent under the dim lights, and not even Jarak was making his usual jokes about the food. Keithikoz ate without tasting, not daring to even glance down the long tables at this fellow soldiers. He wanted to either be out on a flight or in his room, and he felt horribly exposed anywhere that wasn’t his bed or cockpit.

The hand on his shoulder made Keithikoz jump, and he snapped up to see Thace standing there.

“Sir!” Keithikoz exclaimed.

“Officer, I need to speak to you in private,” Thace said. Usually, such a statement would be followed by some good natured ribbing, but at that moment there was nothing but tense, fearful silence.

“Of course, sir,” Keithikoz said, standing up.

Keithikoz followed Thace to Thace’s office, clenching and unclenching his fists, feeling his claws pricking his paw pads. By the time they actually reached Thace’s office, Keithikoz’s heart was in his throat. Was this all part of some elaborate plot to psyche him out before dragging him off to the Druids? He sat, tense, across from the Thace, who sat behind his desk. The office was small, almost claustrophobic with all the screens moving and flashing with glowing information. This was not like the Captain - Thace was a kind man, not prone to mind games, he’d just have the guards drag him off without fanfare—

“Commander Shirogane is promoting me to the rank of lieutenant.”

Keithikoz blinked, pent-up stress leaking out of him all at once.

“Oh,” he said. “Congratulations, sir.”

“Thank you, Officer,” Thace said with a smile. “The Commander wants me to nominate a successor before the formal announcement. I want you to be my successor, the new captain of Alpha squadron.”

“...What?” Keithikoz said. “Me, sir?”

“Yes, you, Keithikoz,” Thace answered. “You’re the best pilot in the fleet, a natural and expected choice.”

Keithikoz didn’t know what to say. Thace continued, “Besides, Commander Shirogane recommended the promotion.”

“The Commander?” Keithikoz exclaimed.

“He sees something in you, Officer,” Thace said. “I suggest you figure out what that is soon.”

Thace stood and rested his hand on Keithikoz’s shoulder. “The Commander will be gathering the fleet to make the announcement in five quintents. Prepare yourself.”

Later, when Keithikoz was supposed to be sleeping, he pulled up a video of the match where Shirogane became the Champion. His opponent had been undefeated for years and must’ve been five feet taller than Shirogane. He didn’t even have his Druid prosthesis yet, but the shock of white in his hair and the scar across his nose were there. Keithikoz watched in awe as Shirogane dodged and evaded his lumbering opponent, exhausting him before turning his opponent’s weapon back on him so quick Keithikoz couldn’t figure out how he did it. The match ended with Shirogane’s opponent's throat slit and Shirogane triumphant and red.

Keithikoz didn’t sleep well that night.

 

-

 

True to Thace’s word, Shirogane called up the fleet in exactly five quintets, presumably to make the crowning of his new lieutenants as much of a spectacle as possible. After a week of watching his matches, Keithikoz realized Shirogane was amazing at creating a spectacle.

The pilots kept casting uneasy glances at Keithikoz, Thace’s absence glaring and conspicuous. They all knew that Keithikoz had a private conversation with Thace that he refused to divulge the details of. Keithikoz kept his eyes fixed forward, mouth a straight line. When Shirogane strode out to address the fleet, Thace was by his side and the pilots all tittered in response. Keithikoz gritted his teeth.

“Loyalty and service are both traits I value above all others,” Shirogane said. “Thace exemplifies everything those in service to the Galra should strive for. It should be of no surprise that I have decided to raise him to the rank of lieutenant.”

There were cheers, Thace’s popularity high among the fleet. Thace crossed his arm across his chest and said, “Thank you for this great honor, Commander Shirogane. I will do my best to serve the Galra to the height of my abilities.”

Commander Shirogane smiled and said, “Lieutenant Thace, who do you choose to take your place as captain as the Alpha squadron, our most elite group of pilots?”

Keithikoz froze - he thought it would be a private announcement to the squadrons, not a public reveal to the entire fleet.

“Officer Keithikoz is the best pilot in the fleet,” Thace declared. All eyes zeroed in on the skinny little runt dwarfed by all the other pilots. “He is a natural choice for the position.”

Legs shaking, Keithikoz stood and crossed his arm across his chest. “Thank you for this honor, sir!”

Behind him, the fighter pilots started to cheer, and Keithikoz’s legs were slowing getting steadier. Thace was practically beaming, and Shirogane’s smile reached his eyes the tiniest of bits. He still had no idea how he would begin to be a captain, but—

“No!”

The pilots paused as Kaliov jumped up, eyes flashing.

“This runt doesn’t deserve that honor!” Kaliov yelled.

Commander Shirogane looked at him, smile still on his face but not out of happiness - Kaliov was a marked man for ruining this moment.

“Are you challenging the decisions of your superiors, Officer?” Shirogane asked. Kaliov seemed to realize he had made a mistake, but couldn’t back down without losing face. Losing face in public like this would’ve been painting a target on his back.

“Respectfully, sir, Keithikoz may be the best pilot in the squadron, but he is not fit to lead it,” Kaliov said. Shirogane tilted his head.

“Are you?” he asked. Kaliov sputtered.

“I, um, sir…”

“Because if you can decide - over the decisions of your superiors - that Officer Keithikoz is unfit to lead, it must mean you think you can,” Shirogane said. “And there’s only one way to prove that. Keithikoz!”

Keithikoz jolted. “Yes, sir?”

“Do you accept Kaliov’s challenge?” Shirogane asked. Keithikoz took a deep breath.

“I do, sir,” Keithikoz said firmly.

“Then come down, Kaliov and Keithikoz,” Shirogane said. “And we’ll settle this in the traditional way.”

Kaliov was twice Keithikoz’s size, and the knife he pulled out was as long as Keithikoz’s forearm. Keithikoz gripped the handle of his own knife tightly as they stepped into the arena, squaring his jaw - he had been small his whole life. He wasn’t going to let himself be intimidated because of it. They faced each other, and Keithikoz could see the miniscule amount of hesitation in his eyes - even if he were to win this duel and become captain, he had undermined Shirogane, and any ambitious upstart wanting brownie points with the Commander would be gunning for him.

“The first to fall will lose, and the person to knock him down will be the new captain of Alpha squadron,” Shirogane said calmly. “Prepare yourself.”

Shirogane and Thace walked to their seats in the front of the amphitheater, and Keithikoz felt the briefest brush of Thace’s hand against his arm. He straightened out his shoulders and slid his heel back, raising his knife. Kaliov’s stance was that of someone formally trained in the art of dueling, all straight-backed and stiff-limbed. Keithikoz doubted Kaliov had ever been in a real fight.

“Begin!”

Kaliov rushed forward, sweeping his knife, but Keithikoz dodged out of the way and Kaliov stumbled. Keithikoz skidded to a stop, quickly calculated his next move. Kaliov had no such designs, once again rushing forward. With a clash of metal against metal, Keithikoz parried the attempted blow. Their knives sparked against each other, their teeth gritted and eyes glaring. Using all his strength, Keithikoz pushed Kaliov back, but Kaliov's superior size meant he wasn’t going to go far. Kaliov slashed, catching Keithikoz’s shoulder and leaving a long cut.

Keithikoz danced back, out of the reach of Kaliov's long arms, and let himself have a minuscule wince. Kaliov went back to his first stance, putting far more emphasis on the strength of his shoulders rather than his footwork. Keithikoz furrowed his brow, zeroing in on that glaring weakness.

Quick as a snake, Keithikoz dodged forward, ducking underneath the high swing of Kaliov's sword and swept his legs. Kaliov thudded against the ground, knocking the breath out of him, and Keithikoz planted his foot on his chest, knife pointed to his throat. The entire arena erupted into cheers.

Thace came to Keithikoz’s side quickly, clasping his uninjured shoulder. “Congratulations, Captain. Now get to the hospital wing.”

Keithikoz spared a glance behind him to see Shirogane standing there. All around him people were clapping and cheering and yelling, smiling and laughing, but Shirogane was still as a stone. Simply watching. Analyzing. Considering.


	3. Chapter 3

In the hospital wing, a lanky lavender-colored man who introduced himself as Ulaz helped Keithikoz out of his uniform top. The lights were bright and a little blinding, making Keithikoz feel even more dazed and hazy than he already was. Assistants wheeled in a tray of equipment for the doctor.

"You've lost blood, but with some rest you'll be fine," Doctor Ulaz said, apply anti-septic to the wound. Keithikoz hissed at the sting. "You'll have a nice scar to show off later."

"Just what I've always wanted," Keithikoz deadpanned, making Ulaz chuckle.

Ulaz stitched up the wound quickly and efficiently, and then covered it with a bandage. "Come back in a week, one of the nurses will remove those stitches for you."

"Thank you, Doctor," Keithikoz said.

"Not a problem, Captain," Ulaz said. Keithikoz's ears perked up at the title, then drooped from embarrassment and pride over the title. He reached over to grab his ruined uniform top, planning on dropping it off at Laundry and getting a new one after he left the hospital wing.

"Doctor. Captain."

Silhouetted in the doorway was Commander Shirogane. Flustered, Keithikoz quickly put on his uniform top as Shirogane stepped into the room.

"Doctor, leave us," Shirogane ordered.

"Yes, Commander," Ulaz said. He swept out of the room, and when he was gone, Shirogane closed the door and leaned against it.

"You performed well, Captain," Shirogane said. "It takes a certain type of skill to take down an opponent without drawing blood."

"Thank you, Commander," Keithikoz said. "I hope that my victory quells more rebellion in the ranks."

"It won't," Shirogane said simply. "The further you ascend, the more they all want to tear you down. I'd get used to dueling, Captain Keithikoz. You've now ascended."

Keithikoz remained silent. Shirogane tilted his head.

"Tell me, Keithikoz," Shirogane said. "Are you a man of ambition?"

The question caught Keithikoz off guard. It was simply not a question asked of Galran soldiers. "I...I don't know, sir. I've never thought about it before."

Shirogane snorted. "That's the type of answer that gets you killed, Captain."

He turned on a heel and opened the door, looking at Keithikoz over his shoulder. "I suggest you think on it."

The door slammed shut, leaving Keithikoz alone in overwhelming silence.

 

-

 

Escorting a science ship planetside was usually below the pilots of a commander's cruiser, but with the recent rebel activity on the icy Jadytetty changed things. Racked by frequent ice storms and tunneled through with a vast network of caves, the Galra had a time attempting to root out the rebel guerilla forces.

The plan was for the scientists' ship and a landing craft of foot soldiers to go planetside, escorted by Alpha squadron. Keithikoz had carefully designed tasks after several near-sleepless nights of reviewing information and reports, and Alpha rolled out.

Entering the atmosphere was easy and there was no trouble for the initial descent, but as they approached the ground the on-ship radar tech said, "Hostiles incoming on your right, Captain."

"Copy that," Keithikoz responded, maintaining his cool. "Pilots thirteen to twenty-four Alpha, stay with the ships. Two through twelve Alpha, be ready to engage the enemy with me."

Keithikoz and half his pilots peeled off to engage the hostiles and keep them away from the rest of the ships. Radar said, "It appears to be about fifty hostile jets."

"Copy that," Keithikoz repeated. To his men, "Flank and scatter them. Their only strength is their unity."

"Roger!" they all chanted in unison.

Following Keithikoz's lead, splitting and surrounding the hostiles and opening fire in a well-practiced maneuver. The guerillas were clearly untrained, scattering under the barrage and fleeing.

"Lieutenant, do we follow?" Keithikoz asked.

"Negative, Captain, return to your escort," Thace said. Keithikoz was about to relay the order to his men, when he spotted movement.

"Hostiles returning," Keithikoz said, and broke off to head them off at the path. "Rejoin the rest of the escort, prevent it from being encircled."

"Roger!" his men chimed, rushing to follow Keithikoz's orders.

"Get the hostiles away from the landing site," Thace ordered. "By any means necessary."

A trained Galra pilot would trust their ship to absorb most fire, allowing them to focus on their target and not be baited into rash action. These were not trained Galra pilots.

Keithikoz circled his jet around the circling guerillas, firing on their backs until they spun around to engage him. Attentions focused, Keithikoz moved back from the escort, drawing the hostiles into a chase across the icy landscape.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Thace asked. The twitching eye was audible in his voice.

"Getting the hostiles away from the ship, sir," Keithikoz said, calm as anything, and pulled back on his controls. Suddenly, the chase turned into a vertical climb, its abruptness causing several hostile jets in the back to crash and fall. Keithikoz led them into the upper atmosphere, before flipping his ship into a downward spiral with a precise hairpin turn.

Keithikoz was the only one in his entire class to pull this move off in the sims. Above him, the guerillas smashed into each other and exploded into shrapnel, streaking across the sky like fireworks. Keithikoz was very much aware of the comms going insane, but he was much too focused on not stalling out his jet as he straightened out to respond to them.

He almost didn't hear the shout of, "Missile!"

It smacked his wing from behind; Keithikoz gritted his teeth as the enemy jet appeared behind him, guns smoking. He barely managed to lock on and shoot a missile back at it before he was no longer able to prevent his jet from going into a tailspin.

His jet skidded through the thick snows of Jadytetty, leaving Keithikoz jostled but ultimately unharmed. He leaned his head back against the seat, breathing harshly.

"Come in, Captain Keithikoz, come in," Thace said urgently over the comms.

"Captain Keithikoz reporting in," he replied. "I'm uninjured, but my jet is severely damaged and unable to fly. I'm unsure of how far I am from the landing site. Requesting an Evac team."

There was silence, and the radar tech said, "GPS puts you about twenty klicks north of the landing zone. A severe blizzard is approaching in one varga, however, which will prevent immediate rescue."

"Great," Keithikoz said. He looked out a window of his ship, and spotted the entrance to a cave. "I see a cave not too far from the crash site I can weather the storm in. Heading there now."

"Understood, keep your comms open," Thace said. "Thace out."

Keithikoz unbuckled himself, opening the emergency supplies and putting on the emergency ice planet gear – a heavy jacket, pants, boots, gloves, and balaclava – and shouldering the survival pack. He got out of the jet into the frozen hellscape of Jadytetty, miles and miles of thick white everywhere he looked; the entrance to the cave was stark black and gave Keithikoz something to focus on.

Inside, the cave glittered from Keithikoz's flashlight falling upon all the crystals jetting from the walls. Under different circumstances, the eerie blue glow would've been pretty cool. At the moment, the thought of spending at least a night there was exhausting.

From his pack, he started up the instant fire and laid out the sleeping bag. He took off the gloves, coat, and balaclava as the little cave began to warm up, and heated up an emergency ration over the fire. It might've tasted better than the food from the mess. Outside the cave's entrance, the blizzard descended with shrieking white winds that promised Keithikoz a long, cold night.

Keithikoz sighed, tucking his knees under his chin – his first mission as squadron captain and he ends up trapped in a Jadytetty blizzard. Great job. Thace must be so glad he picked him. He pouted, bored and upset and not nearly tired enough to sleep. Did the bug-out bag come with entertainment for when you were stuck waiting for Evac?

All at once, the fur on the back of Keithikoz's neck stood on end.

The crystals seemed to glow not because of the light of the fire, but under their own power. The air seemed to hum as if charged with electricity. Despite the storm howling outside, everything went very, very silent.

Keithikoz took stock of himself – he had a flashlight, his knife, and his standard-issued plasma shot handgun. If he were jumped by an animal, he'd probably be okay, but rebels holing up in the cave system would be a whole different story. Slowly, he stood, gun and flashlight at the ready, and went deeper into the cave. He turned a corner, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Stretching across the cave walls, illuminated by softly glowing crystals, were intricate ancient paintings. Keithikoz lowered his weapons and crept forward, immediately fascinated.

In the center of them all was a four-limbed, bipedal robot of some sort, huge based on how little the drawings of the people around it were. The people looked to have come from all over the universe, untied hand-in-hand around the giant robot. A nice sentiment. The one beside it was very different.

 A figure, their face obscured, was cleaving the robot with a great sword, scattering it into five...lions? Yes, five big mechanical lions fleeing in opposite directions of each other. Below, all the little people had let go of each other, scattering away.

The final large image had several little cloaked figures gathered around another, much larger figure, perhaps a statue of some sort. A strange, sharp sigil was above all of them. The statue clearly had the head of a furred Galra with his mouth open in a roar, amazing Keithikoz. Surely these were drawn by peoples who hadn't yet had contact with the Galra? What story were they even representing?

Keithikoz ran back to his things and dug out a camera – everyone always forgot about the camera that came in the survival pack. He went back to the cave paintings and took as many photos of them as he could, certain someone somewhere knew something about these. He lost track of time, startling when Thace came over the comms.

"Blizzard's past, we're sending an Evac team immediately," he said.

"Roger that, sir," Keithikoz replied.

With a single look back at the paintings, he left the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery thickens!
> 
> I'm going to try to get out a chapter a week so I don't get so burnt out like I have in the past. Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for some gendered slurs and catcalling; the affected character is not female.

Keithikoz's new captain quarters were quite an upgrade.

It was, of course, not hard to beat the "pilot coffins," just big enough for a small, narrow bed and a skinny closet. His new quarters not only fit a bigger bed and closet, it had a desk with a personal computer, and Thace had given Keithikoz his old telescreen. It was positively roomy, especially since Keithikoz was so small and didn't have much. No longer having to use his tablet or the public terminals for research had immense benefit, too.

He had all the pictures he took of the cave up on the computer's helescreens, and the official Empire xenoarcheological report on Jadytetty up on the once closest to him. The report went into exhaustive detail of the early Jadytettians' cave paintings, but the pictures in the report looked nothing like the ones Keithikoz had found. Furthermore, Jadytettian art was far past simplistic cave paintings when the Galra first made contact, and none of their legends vibed with what the pictures seemed to depict.

Scowling, Keithikoz dragged down a photo of the third image, the cloaked figures surrounding the Galra statue. The strange symbol above them nagged at Keithikoz's brain – he was certain he had seen it before, the sharp curves of it familiar. He tilted his head and leaned forward, trying to chase that hazy memory.

The knock on his door nearly launched him a foot in the air.

"Yeah, uh, come in," Keithikoz yelled, switching tabs to cover up the photos. He hadn't included the cave paintings in his official report, feeling a little silly to reveal his obsession with a couple of drawings done by a long dead people.

Thace came into the room.

"Hello, sir," Keithikoz said, beginning to stand up, but Thace waved him off and sat on the edge of Keithikoz's bed.

"Please, just call me Thace," he said. "We're alone here."

"O-okay," Keithikoz replied. "What did you want to talk about, s—...Thace?"

"That was some impressive flying," Thace said. "Some of the boys are in the sims right now trying to recreate it, and can't."

Keithikoz shrugged uncomfortably. "It would've been more impressive if I hadn't been shot down."

"Flying comes naturally to you," Thace noted.

"IT's always been easy to trust my instincts in the air," Keithikoz said, looking down at his hands on his lap.

Thace glanced over to Keithikoz's nightstand, and said, "Is that your knife?"

The non-sequitur threw Keithikoz a bit off-balance. "Uh, yeah."

"Can I look at it?" Thace asked. "I thought it looked very unusual during your duel with Kaliov."

"...Sure?"

Thace handled the blade carefully and precisely, turning it over in his hand and examining it intently. He touched the wrapping around the grip and guard. "Why is it wrapped?"

"Don't know," Keithikoz admitted. "It's had that for as long as I can remember."

Thace undid the wrapping slowly. "You've always had it?"

"Yes," Keithikoz said. "Orphanage said I came with it. Always meant to have someone look at it, but I've never gotten around to it."

The wrapping fell away, to reveal the sigil Keithikoz had spent ages idly looking at, that lurked in the at the back of his mind, pushed there by the rigors and stress of military life. The same sigil that was above the Galra in the cave.

Keithikoz hoped his wide-eyed shock did not register to Thace.

"It's a beautiful blade," Thace complimented, handing it back to Keithikoz. "Take good care of it."

He stood and nodded at Keithikoz's helescreens. "And don't spend all your free time analyzing flight records. I expect you to go on shore leave along with everyone else."

Keithikoz jerked his head to see that he indeed had pulled up nothing but flight records. "Yes, sir. I won't."

Thace left. Keithikoz clutched his knife to him and pulled up the third painting again. He held up his blade next to the sigil on the wall and stared for a long, long time.

 

-

 

Theoretically, the fleet docked at Akaria to receive routine maintenance and repair at the Galran port there, and the five quintent shore leave was a side effect. In truth, everyone from Commander Shirogane to the lowliest Akarian prostitute knew that it was to keep a full-scale mutiny from occurring.

The grand capital Akaria, Hoton, sprawled out a glittering trap designed to ensnare Galra soldiers pent-up from months in deep space, and take from them their money. A maze of bars, brothels, clubs, and restaurants threatened to swallow the unaware.

In his quarters, Keithikoz put on his civilian clothes – a black jumpsuit and a cropped jacket that was a brilliant stark red. He ran his fingers through his dark mane and put in silver earrings, banned in military dress code. He stepped out of his room to where Alpha squadron was waiting for him, similarly dressed-down. Keithikoz placed his hands on his hips.

"Alright, it's shore leave on Akaria, and I'm not going to pretend that I don't know exactly what you're all going to do," Keithikoz said. "I'm not going to pull a Thace and tell you all to make good choices. All I'm asking is that you're all back here in five quintents in mostly respectable condition. Got it?"

"Roger that, Captain!" they all chimed, and they went off to the jump ships taking people planetside.

Usually, Keithikoz wouldn't be interested in shore leave in Hoton or anywhere else, but the thought of letting off steam was welcomed. His hunt for the sigil and its meaning was a fruitless dead end, leaving Keithikoz frustrated and angry. Ten thousand years and the Empire's never run into it? Absurd.

The colorful kaleidoscope of sex, alcohol, and entertainment that was neon-drenched Hoton did not allow for thinking. As Keithikoz walked down the wide boulevards, he slowly lost his men to bright signs for drinks, for brothels, for all kinds of pleasures, until he was alone in the throbbing crowd. He drifted in it, letting it carry him to a bar a bit off the beaten path. It was crowded, but there was a place for him right at the counter.

"What'll it be, soldier?" the bartender asked.

"Pint of karalak," Keithikoz requested. The bartender had the glass of bubbly, amber liquid to him in thirty ticks, and took Keithikoz's coin eagerly. Keithikoz sipped the karalak slowly, regarding the bar – he was never one for brothels, but there was a certain appeal in spending the night with a stranger, especially in a place like Akaria, so far removed from reality and time. The thought was still idle when the alien beside him left and a Galra took his place.

He did not seem like a soldier on leave – he was older, grizzled, with a long white braid and red facial markings. He ordered a pint of karalak too, and Keithikoz watched him curiously. The Galra looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're not with the fleet," Keithikoz said.

"I am not," the Galra confirmed, turning to look at Keithikoz more closely.

"Then what brings you to Akaria?" Keithikoz asked. The Galra shrugged.

"What brings anyone to Akaria?" he asked. "Distraction, amusement, money? Perhaps something else."

"You're good at dodging a question," Keithikoz pointed out. The Galra smiled.

"And you strike me as the type to gnaw on a question until it's a nub," the Galra said. "So to head you off at the pass, I am Kolivan and once I was an Empire soldier, but those days are long past."

"I'm Keithikoz, squadron captain," he replied. "Nice to meet you, Kolivan."

They clasped arms – Kolivan, despite his claims of no longer being a soldier, was tall and broad in the ways Keithikoz liked, and seemed as intrigued by Keithikoz as Keithikoz was of him.

"That's quite the blade you've got, especially for someone so small," Kolivan said. Keithikoz pouted.

"I'm not that small," Keithikoz said. "And what Galra does not carry a blade on them?"

"What Galra indeed?" Kolivan murmured.

Before Keithikoz could react, Kolivan had Keithikoz's blade in his hands, holding it up between them.

"Hey—!" Keithikoz began, but Kolivan pressed it flat against his lips.

"There are answers for your questions," Kolivan murmured. "But the truth is a dangerous thing, Keithikoz."

He flipped the knife around expertly, offering the grip to Keithikoz; he snatched the knife back quickly.

"Knowledge or death," Kolivan murmured, and then got up.

Kolivan vanished into the crowd as mysteriously as he came out of it. Keithikoz paused only a moment before he was fighting through the tide of people after him. They spilled out into the packed, humid streets, all the lights and colors dazzling after so long in the dark haze of the bar. Keithikoz blinked, dazed, but still managed to spot Kolivan in the crowd. Teeth gritted, he chased after him.

The people parted for Kolivan and his unbreaking, steady gait, while Keithikoz ducked and weaved through them. Kolivan went through the maze of Hoton, down more and more obscure pathways until the clamor and glitz of the main streets were gone, replaced by lanes of cheap, quiet apartment buildings. Kolivan was gone, and Keithikoz looked around wildly to figure out where he went to no avail. He turned to leave, only to spot an open gate. Slowly, he crept past it.

It led into a small, open air temple – plain pillars held up a gazebo, surrounded by a heavy garden. Keithikoz felt strange and out-of-place; the Galra had no temples, no gods, those things lost long ago. He had no idea what to do with worship, nor understood what drove people to cover the little temple in offerings and prayers. He walked up to the shadow gazebo.

Beneath the cover, draped in garlands of flowers, was a great and towering statue of a Galra, lion-like with his mouth open in a roar and sword drawn. Keithikoz's brain nearly short circuited at the sight, and he looked at the hilt of the statue's sword to see a mark that mirrored the one on Keithikoz's knife. He dropped to his knees to look at the engraving on the base of the statue.

MARMORA. Keithikoz stroked over the name – the place to start. Did Kolivan lead him here on purpose?

Keithikoz stood, dusting off his knees. No way there was a jump ship waiting to take him back to the cruiser; he'd have to wait for morning at least to get back to his quarters and start researching this "Marmora." Until then, he had nothing to do but kill time.

He wandered back to the main streets of Hoton, unable to let go of all his racing thoughts, conspiracies and daydreams running through his head in a loop. He almost didn't hear them.

"Hey, pretty boy, don't you know that shore leave is for relaxing?"

Keithikoz glanced over to see a group of Marines loitering outside a massage parlor. They were led by Hylux, a brute who had hung around with Thyrok before Keithikoz stabbed Thyrok and got him reassigned. Keithikoz rolled his eyes and kept walking, intent on ignoring them – he was used to people trying to get a rise out of him.

"Aw, too good for us, sweetheart?" Hylux yelled.

"Course he is, he's getting fucked by Thace and Shirogane," another cackled. "What's he going to want with chumps like us?"

"Clearly, he hasn't seen this dick!" Hylux declared to uproarious laughter. Keithikoz gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, Hylux moved and grabbed Keithikoz's upper arm, pulling him up to his tip-toes, his face inches from Keithikoz's. His breath reeked of cheap booze.

"You commissioned officers are all the same, too good for us working me," Hylux hissed. "You've sucked Shirogane off a couple times and now think you're immune to consequences? I'm going to show you how wrong you are, you little bitch..."

Keithikoz's ears flattened back, and he sent his foot flying into Hylux's groin. Hylux let go Keithikoz's arm with a groan of pain, and Keithikoz grabbed Hylux by either ear to drive his face into Keithikoz's knee with a sickening crunch. A crowd was gathering now, encircling them. Hylux touched his bleeding nose and let out a rumbling growl.

"You fucking whore," he said, pulling out a switchblade. "You're going to pay for that."

Keithikoz pulled out his blade, much to the crowd's joy – he doubted more than a quintent passed in Hoton without a public knife fight. Hylux spun his blade around in his hand, and Keithikoz readied himself.

"Attacking a commanding officer, Sargent?"

Commander Shirogane's voice cut a path through the crowd, and he came to stand in front of Hylux and Keithikoz. He was dressed down, a gray V-neck shirt and an open black jacket, and it did not to make him less imitating.

"I was just defending myself, Commander!" Hylux claimed. "Captain Keithikoz just attacked me out of nowhere!"

Shirogane raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that Keithikoz – a man less than half your size – just upped and attacked you out of nowhere? You must think me the stupidest man in the universe."

Hylux blanched. "No, sir, I—"

"Expect disciplinary action after shore leave," Shirogane said, and looked at Hylux's friends. "All of you."

The Marines dispersed, and the crowd followed them, leaving Keithikoz and Shirogane alone.

"Um, thank you, sir," Keithikoz said. "I—"

"Are you hungry?"

Keithikoz blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Come on," Shirogane said, placing his hand on Keithikoz's shoulder. "Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world's most chill, yet most tense cliffhanger.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed this chapter and check out my Tumblr (also rainbowdracula)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting earlier than usual because this chapter is kind of short~

Shirogane was silent as he led Keithikoz through Hoton, and Keithikoz didn't really know what to say either. The city shuddered and shook around them, the air becoming heavy, all the bright signs and smiling people becoming hazy and dreamlike. Tucked away in a corner was a little restaurant, and Shirogane pushed aside the curtains over the open front for Keithikoz to enter it.

The restaurant was dimly lit and minimally furnished. The alien woman didn't raise an eyebrow at Shirogane and Keithikoz, simply painting them to a table in the corner. They settled in, and a waiter came with two menus.

"It's not necessary, we're having the grand combo with two pints of karalak," Shirogane said. "Please."

"No problem," the waiter said. He dearly had no idea who he was talking to.

"Commander..." Keithikoz began, but Shirogane cut him off.

"Please...please just call me Shiro right now," he said, and he sounded very tired. "We're alone here."

"Why are you...are you alright?" Keithikoz finally asked. Shirogane snorted.

"It's been a long...a long couple of years," Shirogane replied. There was something raw about him, like a scab picked off a still-healing wound. "It's...good to have a break."

The waiter came back with steaming plates of food – brightly colored noodles, dumplings, and soups, steaming and hot. He laid out all the plates and dishes, and when he was done they both murmured out a soft 'thank you.'

"Looks good," Keithikoz offered tentatively. This was not something he was equipped to deal with.

"Yeah," Shirogane said. "Reminds me of home."

 _Home._ Shirogane was an alien from a pre-contact race, thrust into an uncaring universe. Keithikoz bit his lip.

"I haven't had a good meal in ages," Keithikoz said. "Not since last shore leave."

"No one to cook for you?" Shirogane asked, probing and intense.

"No, I don't," Keithikoz said. "I'm not much of a family man."

A soft admittance. Hoton was not a real place. This was not the real Shirogane, but one left out to be softened by the rain.

"I've never had a family at all, really," Keithikoz continued. "It's just been me my whole life. And with joining the military, there was never any time to learn."

Shirogane looked at the bevvy of food on the table. "That's military life, isn't it? It eats and eats you until there's nothing left."

The food was warm and filling, settling in Keithikoz's stomach and making him sleepy as they stepped back into the cool air. There was a drizzle in the air, dusting droplets of water in Keithikoz's hair. Shirogane was looking at him, expression strange.

"Why me?" Keithikoz asked. "All of it. Why me?"

Shirogane reached out and touched Keithikoz's hair softly.

"There's something very...human about you," Shirogane said. "I don't know why."

_Human._

"Is your species called human? Are you human?" Keithikoz asked tentatively. Shirogane snorted and looked away.

"Once, maybe," he answered. He lifted his right hand – the Druid prosthesis – and clenched it. "I think I'm Galra, now."

Keithikoz reached out and touched Shirogane's fist, urging it to relax back into an open hand. "I don't think that's true. You have to remember yourself, Shiro, because who else will?"

Shirogane was silent for a long moment, to the point where Keithikoz wondered if he said something wrong. Then Shirogane was bending down to kiss him softly, and Keithikoz's eyes fluttered in surprise, but then he relaxed into it, chaste and gentle.

He pulled away, their foreheads still touching, and murmured, "I shouldn't...I can't..."

"Shiro," Keithikoz whispered. "It's alright."

At that, Shirogane kissed Keithikoz fully on the mouth, parting his lips and cradling his face. Keithikoz melted into it, Hoton passing by without heed. When Shirogane pulled away to breath, he embraced Keithikoz tight to him.

"One night," Shirogane said, more to himself than to Keithikoz. "I can have one night."

 

-

 

The hotel wasn't the fanciest in Hoton, not the one you'd think a Galran commander would chose, but it was nice and most importantly discrete. The receptionist handed them the key to their room without glancing at them, and their hands brushed together as they walked down the hall.

The room was simple and plain, and Keithikoz had little time to examine it before Shirogane was pressing him up against the wall, mouth hot and insistent. Keithikoz threaded his fingers through the long part of Shirogane's hair, claws digging into his scalp. Shirogane kissed down the length of his throat, mouthing and biting at Keithikoz's purple skin, Keithikoz's legs wrapped tight around his waist.

Shirogane gripped Keithikoz firmly under each thigh and without much effort carried him off to the bed. Keithikoz sunk into the soft mattress with a long sigh, and Shirogane knelt down at his feet to take off Keithikoz's boots, and Keithikoz wriggled out of his jacket.

Shirogane kicked off his own shoes and jacket before joining Keithikoz on the bed. He ran his hands down the length of Keithikoz's body, eyes blazing and intense as he reached around Keithikoz's neck to grip the zipper of Keithikoz's jumpsuit, pushing it down slightly. Keithikoz reached back and unzipped the rest, letting it slip slowly down the length of his body. Shirogane watched the skin be exposed with a burning intensity, reaching up to touch where Keithikoz was bare almost reverently.

Keithikoz pulled the jumpsuit down to his hips and Shirogane pulled it the rest of the way off, tossing it aside. He kissed Keithikoz's neck reverently, down the length of his body, and Keithikoz sighed at the feeling of his lips. Shirogane pressed his face into Keithikoz's stomach and stayed there a moment, breathing harshly. Keithikoz sat up, curving his body around Shirogane and threading his fingers through his hair.

"It's okay," Keithikoz said softly. "I'm here."

Shirogane let out a hard, hacking sob before pinning Keithikoz to the bed for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Keithikoz woke up sore and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and kudos, and tell your friends! The support really motivates me to write more and keep going with the fic! :)


	6. Chapter 6

All of Keithikoz's squadron made it back on the ship, a little hungover but otherwise presentable. Keithikoz had seen Shirogane again – it was almost enough to have him believe that it was a fever dream brought on by the clamor of surreal Hoton, except the bruises from Shirogane's teeth and hands still ached.

Keithikoz tried not to think about it. Fortunately, there were plenty of distractions.

Like his symbol, the name MARMORA was a mystery. The various xenoarcheological reports claimed "Marmora" was an Akarian god based on their first explosive contact with the Galra. He had absorbed the cult of a previous god of vengeance and war, and was based on Commander Marmora, the long-dead general who conquered Akaria. There was no mention of the symbol.

Sitting at his computer in his pajamas, Keithikoz began to suspect these xenoarcheological reports were questionable. Why would an Akarian war god be the subject of a Jadytettian cave painting? No way had the Akarians and the Jadytettians had enough contact, even today, to pass on an obscure war god based on a dead general.

Keithikoz tucked his feet up on the chair and rested his chin on his knees. Maybe the blade was from Akaria, and the person who made it was associated with the Marmora cult? Maybe that's why Kolivan was so weird – he was a cult member. The knife sat on Keithikoz's desk, as if it was taunting him. Keithikoz sighed deeply, clicking out the reports. There was a little beep and a popup notification of a new email from Command. Keithikoz brought it up and scanned through it quickly.

High Commander Sendak's fleet was connecting with theirs, and Sendak would be Shirogane's guest as he "investigated unusual activity in their sector." He was on a special mission from Emperor Zarkon himself, and would treated with the utmost respect.

Keithikoz shivered at the mention of Sendak – perhaps the only man more infamous than Shirogane's rise from gladiator to commander. His cold, vicious brutality in carrying on Zarkon's will was known across the universe and elevated him to the Emperor's right hand. Keithikoz had heard horror stories about how cutthroat Sendak's cruiser was, above and beyond the usual for a Galran ship. Keithikoz closed the email quickly, biting his lip.

 

-

 

The Alpha squadron escorting Sendak's personal ship from his cruiser to Shirogane's was a formality, but one of the utmost importance. The squadron was dead silent over comms and followed Keithikoz's every word to the letter.

They all landed in the hanger and scrambled out of their jets to cross their right arm over their chest as Sendak and his top lieutenant, Haxus, left their ship. Shirogane and Thace were waiting for them, and when they came together, Shirogane and Sendak clasped arms, as was traditional for equals. Sendak dwarfed Shirogane, and his prosthesis was more weapon than aid, yet Shirogane looked as calm as ever – he faced bigger opponents in the Pits.

"Excellent flying from your pilots, Commander Shirogane," Sendak said. This was meaningless politeness – the brief escort was not nearly enough to show off their skill.

"Thank you, Commander Sendak," Shirogane replied. "Captain Keithikoz has proven himself as an unparalleled pilot, and pushes his men to be the same."

Shirogane didn't look or point out which one was Keithikoz, but Sendak found him anyway. His stare was piercing, and Keithikoz kept his eyes fixed forward, body tense.

"We have much to discuss," Shirogane said. "Please, let's go to my private quarters."

Shirogane, Sendak, Thace, and Haxus left, and everyone breathed out as soon as the door to the hanger swooshed shut. Jarak came up to Keithikoz as the pilots finished up their post-landing protocols.

"I thought Commander Sendak was about to eat you or something," Jarak said. Keithikoz shrugged and signaled to the squadron to head to the locker room to change out of their flight suits.

"Who knows what goes through the minds of commanders," Keithikoz said.

"Just avoid him for us, Captain," another pilot, Xyluz, said. "I don't trust any of these chucklefucks to be my captain if you get eaten."

That got a chorus of good-natured 'fuck yous' that got Keithikoz's mind off Sendak and Shirogane and Marmora.

 

-

 

The thing about being a runt, being small and delicate and pretty, was that from day one of puberty, people had been trying to get a leg over Keithikoz. They thought he was an easy lay, willing to spread his legs in exchange for protection, and got quite offended when Keithikoz refused. There was a reason Keithikoz only slept with civilians while he was on shore leave, and never, ever his fellow soldiers.

(Except for Shirogane, but both of them seemed to be on the same page of pretending that it never happened.)

As such, Keithikoz had gotten used to ignoring overt and subtle come-ons. Commanding officers preferred the subtle approach, so Commander Sendak's eying wasn't going to bother Keithikoz, and if Keithikoz didn't follow up, neither would Sendak. No doubt Sendak had other lovers to occupy him.

Keithikoz was going his monthly inspection of his jet, the silence of the hanger echoing. He enjoyed the quiet of somewhere that wasn't his quarters. With one last tap on his tablet, he sent the checklist off to Command and walked out of the hanger.

He stopped dead when he saw Sendak standing at the entrance to the hanger. He was, apparently, examining the computer system, but looked over at Keithikoz immediately. Keithikoz quickly crossed his arm over his chest. "Vrepit sa!"

"At ease, soldier," Sendak said. Keithikoz let his arm drop, but did not relax otherwise. "You must be Shirogane's ace pilot."

"...I am, sir," Keithikoz said. Sendak touched Keithikoz then, running his bio fingers around the back of Keithikoz's ear and then down his jawline, before cupping his chin. He was very, very big, Keithikoz realized, as he lifted his head all the way up to look at him.

"It's a shame," Sendak said. "That such a beauty would be hidden behind a helmet, or stuck on a cruiser in deep space."

 _Oh quiznack, really?_ "I'm not one to be kept, sir."

Sendak grinned. "I can tell, Captain."

He let go of Keithikoz, and Keithikoz took a step back. "Do you need something, sir?"

"Yes," Sendak said, tilting his head. Keithikoz swallowed, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation quickly and cleanly.

"Trying to steal away my pilots, Commander Sendak?"

Shirogane came out of the shadows like a savior, and Keithikoz breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I was simply asking the good captain about his squadron," Sendak said.

"Indeed?" Shirogane asked, looking at directly at Keithikoz for the first time since shore leave. Sendak was looking at Shirogane, not Keithikoz.

"Yes, he was, sir," Keithikoz said while shaking his head _no._

"Let me show you around the hanger, Commander," Shirogane said. "The captain has some work to attend to."

"Vrepit sa, Commanders," Keithikoz said, and quickly left for the flight sims to hide amongst his fellow pilots. As he tried not to break into a full run, he decided to spend as much time as possible with his boys until Sendak was off-ship. Or, preferably, on the other side of the universe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NEW PLAYER ENTERS THE GAME.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you're enjoying the fic so far~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for above canon levels of violence.

Sendak casted a long shadow over the ship, and it reminded Keithikoz of Shirogane's purge. It was obvious neither Shirogane nor Sendak liked each other much, nor had Sendak's mission had yet to be properly explained. No one wanted to ask and therefore question Emperor Zarkon's authority.

Keithikoz did what he did during the purge – kept his head down and his mouth closed, trying to avoid Sendak and Shirogane and all of the related conspiracies and madness. The pilots speculated wildly over why Sendak was there, and Keithikoz was always telling them off for it. At night – or, at least, the simulated night of deep space – Keithikoz could not sleep.

The cruisers were patrolling deep space, not near any systems or stations, and everyone in the fleet was going a little stir-crazy. The flight sims and training courses could only do so much – there had already been vicious fights in the Marine barracks, and the squadrons were arguing with each other.

"I can't wait until this whole thing is over," Jarak said. He and Keithikoz were walking back from the mess, passing through one of the busiest corridors of the ship. "I hate this tension."

"I just wish we were told why we're in this quadrant," Keithikoz said. "I hate being in deep space."

"I know!" Jarak agreed. "I signed up for Shirogane's ship to fight rebels, not stare into the endless void."

Keithikoz opened his mouth to reply, but noticed the crowd in front them parting and saluting. Keithikoz and Jarak quickly followed suit as Shirogane and Sendak came through the corridor, talking lowly intently. Neither were paying attention to anyone around them, much less Keithikoz, yet the fur on the back of Keithikoz's neck was prickling. He looked around the corridor, trying to figure out why he was so unnerved.

He was the first person to see the assassin raise the glinting knife. Keithikoz's yell of " _Shirogane_ " was not enough to prevent it from going into Shirogane's shoulder; the whole corridor erupted into chaos. Everything narrowed down, Shirogane crumbling to the floor, blood on metal, the assassin ready to flee or perhaps finish the job.

Keithikoz threw his knife, hitting the assassin night in the eye. The assassin crumbled down to the floor.

He ran over to Shirogane's side, dropping to his knees, blooding out from both commander and assassin. "Sir? Commander?"

Keithikoz gripped Shirogane's shoulder. He was very pale, eyes half-lidded, mouth parting slightly to say, "Keithikoz?"

Everything started moving fast all at once. Someone – Ulaz? – was pushing him aside to treat Shirogane. Someone pressed the knife back into Keithikoz's hands. Someone was lifting him up and out of the blood.

"Come on, Captain," Jarak murmured. "Let's get you out of here..."

Keithikoz was dragged out of the corridor, his ears ringing and his legs barely working, unable to look away from where Shirogane laid in red.

**-**

Keithikoz was unsure of when he cleaned the blood off his body and changed into new clothes. He was sitting on his bed, hands on his thighs and eyes fixed forward on the wall. Time felt like it was rushing past him like a waterfall. He felt so strange.

It wasn't like he never killed someone before.

The door to his room swished open and Thace stepped into the room, looking deeply concerned. "Keithikoz, Commander Shirogane wants to see you."

"O-okay," Keithikoz said, standing up on shaking legs and following Thace out of his room and to Shirogane's.

It was the second time Keithikoz had been in Shirogane's quarters, but this time Thace led Keithikoz into a long corridor. Various people were bustling back and forth with trays of medical equipment. At the end of the hall was Shirogane's bedroom.

Like the front room, the bedroom was minimalist – a desk, a doorway to a sparse closet, a big bed on a platform. Beyond the bed was a wall of windows, looking out into the dark expanse of space. Shirogane was propped up in bed, hooked up to blood bags and IV drips – the pods healed the wound, but not blood loss. He was shirtless, prosthetic off, Ulaz fiddling with Shirogane's IVs and monitors.

"Keithikoz," Shirogane said. "Come here."

Keithikoz stepped up to Shirogane's side. Shirogane turned to the doctors and nurses and said, "Leave us."

"But, sir—!" Ulaz protested.

"I need to have a private discussion," Shirogane said. "Leave us."

Everyone shuffled out of the room; Ulaz was last, and as the doors swished shut Keithikoz watched Thace reach out to touch him.

"It's been cruel to you, and I'm rewarded with kindness."

Keithikoz looked down at Shirogane, who was staring forward.

"Sir?" Keithikoz asked.

"No one would've blamed you for avoiding me," Shirogane said. "For not doing something, letting the assassin finish me off."

"I wasn't really thinking about it," Keithikoz said. "I had an opening and I took it."

"You're a loyal man, Captain," Shirogane said. He turned his head to look at Keithikoz. "This is a sign of unrest."

Keithikoz tilted his head. "Yes, the presence of Commander Sendak—"

"No, not just in two cruisers, the whole Empire," Shirogane revealed. "Something in the universe is changing."

He patted the space beside him, and Keithikoz sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Zarkon sent Sendak into my sector for reasons neither will tell me," Shirogane explained. "He's poking about my cruiser, creeping on my men, and now someone just tried to kill me."

Shirogane rested his hand on Keithikoz's thigh. "Something is happening in Central Command, and now it's effecting us."

"I'm not good at politics and intrigue, Shiro," Keithikoz said, the nickname just slipping out. "Perhaps you should find someone else."

"But a loyal man is hard to find," Shirogane said. "Besides, you do have an advantage – Sendak's been asking about you."

"What?" Keithikoz exclaimed. "Why?"

Shirogane squeezed Keithikoz's thigh. "You and I both know why."

Keithikoz rested his hand over Shirogane's – the bare, furless skin was pallid, meant to be golden under the sun. It was very warm and strong as it squeezed Keithikoz's leg.

"You think Commander Sendak and the Emperor are coming after you?" Keithikoz asked.

"At least Sendak is," Shirogane said. "I don't know why."

A good Galran soldier would leave, would find someone to report this potential mutiny at once – if Sendak was trying to undermine Shirogane's power base so Zarkon could take him out without an uprising, Keithikoz was not to interfere.

But why would Zarkon take out the commander he so carefully raised up from the slave pits?

Shirogane reached up with that warm hand to touch Keithikoz's cheekbone, cupping his face. His face was strange, the same expression he had in Hoton.

"I'm sorry," Shirogane said. Keithikoz gripped Shirogane's wrist, churning over the words he wanted to say.

The door swished open, and Keithikoz let go of Shirogane's wrist, Shirogane withdrew his hand. It was Sendak.

"Meeting with our assassin-slayer, Commander?" Sendak asked. Doctors and nurses came streaming back in, along with Thace and Ulaz. Keithikoz was aware of how intimate his pose was.

"Yes," Shirogane said. Everything about him went cold and cruel. "Keithikoz, we'll talk more about this later."

"Yes, sir," Keithikoz said, as he reluctantly stood up. He did not want to leave Shirogane alone with Sendak. He looked towards the door, and Thace gave him a reassuring smile that relaxed him somewhat.

Keithikoz passed by Sendak, stopped by the heavy weight of Sendak's prosthetic on his shoulder.

"Good throw, Captain," Sendak said.

"Thank you, sir," Keithikoz answered. He shrugged off Sendak's hand and left Shirogane's quarters.

The recycled, ventilated air of the ship was cold and dry outside the commander's quarters. It – like it always had – scratched up Keithikoz's throat, froze his lungs. He clenched his fist and stalked down the halls, mind swirling with conspiracies and plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a delay between this chapter and the next one as I'm going down to my parents and I'm always a little worried about my laptop surviving the trip (it's semi-busted), and I want to do some rewrites of both chapters eight and nine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long update today. TW for consensual hallucinogenics use in a religious context.

The quintents stretched on and on.

Keithikoz felt like a ghost haunting the ship with how much he wandered it. He didn't know how to approach Shirogane again. Sendak frightened him. Every path of Marmora and the blade led to dead ends. In sleep, he dreamed – of a world on fire, his life crumbling down all around him. Betrayal. Confinement.

Keithikoz awoke to the cruiser rattling. He poked his head out of his nest of blankets, ears twitching, and the intercom announced, "Currently landing at Kozivi Base."

"What?" Keithikoz mumbled. He sat up and opened the shutter of the window above his bed, and saw nothing but endless jungle. He stumbled out of his nest, taking off his pajamas and tugging on his uniform, and made his way over to his computer, bringing up his messages. Sure enough – _unexpected landing at Kozivi Base._ He had never heard of it before.

Keithikoz grabbed the frame of his closet to steady himself as the cruiser touched down with one final shudder. He went out of his room to where the other pilots were standing around, confused.

"Are we on shore leave?" Jarak asked.

"I learned at the same time you all did," Keithikoz replied. They all walked towards the big ship exits where the ramps were descending down on to the planet. Fortunately, Thace was watching the procedure.

"Lieutenant Thace!" Keithikoz called. "What's going on?"

"Unexpected maintenance," Thace said with a shrug. "So unexpected shore leave, though there is not a lot going on in Kozivi."

Keithikoz stepped out of the ship into hot humid air, breathing it in like he was drinking water. Kozivi Base was small, dwarfed by the two imperial cruisers. The fence around the base was chain-link topped with barbwire, and beyond it was endless dark jungle.

"There's...nothing," Jarak said. "I mean, not every place is Akaria, but this place is empty."

Keithikoz looked behind him to see Sendak and Shirogane examining the ships, flanked by mechanics and engineers. He crossed his arms and turned back to his boys. "Be careful and watch each other's backs. Something's up."

"Roger that, sir," they answered in chorus.

 

-

 

The jungle of Kozivi made disturbing movements in the night and was entirely still in the daylight. The base was quiet, and those assigned to the station didn't look at the jungle. No one explained what 'maintenance' was being done, and being planet side was doing nothing for the tension of the crews.

Keithikoz didn't know where to begin with his half-formed suspicions, so he compromised by spending most of his time in his room. The humidity of the planet was making him shed, and he justified his hermitage by brushing his fur constantly. That evening was no different, and he only paused when he heard voices outside his doors.

"—it's his blade, I know it."

"But if it is, how did the boy get it?"

Keithikoz set his brush aside and, as silent as possible, dropped to the floor and crawled towards the door – he recognized the voices immediately. Thace and Ulaz.

"I don't know," Thace murmured. "But he said he's had it his whole life, and he's the right age—"

"Both of them are a weak spot for you," Ulaz cut off. "Are you sure you trust him? A stranger?"

"Marmora will speak the truth," Thace declared. Keithikoz's eyes widened, mouth dropping in shock. "Come, everyone is waiting for us."

Quickly, Keithikoz got dressed and grabbed his knife, intent on following Thace and Ulaz. He crept after the sounds of footsteps and conversation right out of the ship.

He stepped into the night air, mildly cooler than it was during the day. The base was empty of life, the jungle vast and dark. Keithikoz could've sworn there were glittering eyes in the trees, watching him.

"Everyone has a ghost story about Kozivi."

Keithikoz spun around to see Sendak standing there, leaning against a building. "Did I scare you, Captain?"

"Um," Keithikoz sputtered. "You just startled me. Ghost stories?"

He came to stand beside Keithikoz, huge and intimidating. Keithikoz kept his eyes on the trees, knowing Sendak was staring at him intently.

"There are no animals on Kozivi," Sendak said. "Yet so many claim that the trees move like living things."

The trees twitched. There was no breeze. Sendak's hand gripped Keithikoz's shoulder.

"Be careful, little one," Sendak murmured. "Every so often, a soldier wanders out into that jungle and never returns."

Sendak slid his hand up Keithikoz's neck to crook his fingers under his chin, forcing Keithikoz to look at Sendak. Keithikoz bit his lip, refusing to let himself tremble.

"And it would be a shame," Sendak continued, "For something so fierce and beautiful to be snuffed out."

He let go of Keithikoz's chin and left him there, heaving back to his ship. Keithikoz watched him leave before he looked back to the thick jungle. Among the trees, pinpricks of dancing white lights. In the distance, a hole in the fence. He continued after his quarry.

The jungle was thick and dense, lit by bioluminescent moss that grew over everything that would have it, glowing in blues and purples. There was a trail of broken branches and footsteps in the muddy earth, and Keithikoz followed it deep into the humid jungle until the trees parted to reveal a clearing.

Among the tangled vines and ferns was a small building with a closed door. Keithikoz approached it cautiously, and touched the symbol of Marmora carved into the stone. Below it was a slit, just enough for a knife to slip into. Keithikoz drew his own.

"Here goes nothing," he murmured, and slipped it in.

The door opened on hinges, scraping against the stone floor and letting out a blast of cold air. Beyond it was a flight of stairs going down into the dark. He let out his breath in a long rattle. The door shut behind him.

All at once, torches on the walls flared to life, illuminating the passage down. Keithikoz steeled his shoulders and began his descent.

The stairs came to an end in a huge, circular room, Keithikoz's footsteps echoing. It was lit by flickering candles, hundreds of them spread across the floor, and along the circumference of the room were closed doors. In the center of the room was a statue of Marmora, head scraping against the ceiling. At Marmora's feet knelt another, smaller statue of a Galra with tears falling down his coolly enraged face, and in his arms was another man. Keithikoz did not recognize his species, but he possessed gills and big ears, and was clearly dead.

"I don't understand," Keithikoz said out loud, overwhelmed by everything around him.

"Quite a lot of work was done to make sure you don't."

That was Kolivan's voice.

The doors opened and out came hooded figures, their faces covered by masks. It was impossible to tell which one was Kolivan, their uniforms making them indistinguishable.

"Who are you?" Keithikoz asked. "What is this?"

"In a dictatorship, there can only be one god – the tyrant," Kolivan's voice answered. "All others must be slain."

One of the figures separated himself from the crowd to stand in front of Keithikoz, hands behind his back. He said in Kolivan's voice, "The path to the truth has two branches – knowledge, or death. Do you still wish to go down it?"

Keithikoz looked down at the knife in his hand, and then up at the statue. He took a deep breath and replied, "I'm tired of being scared."

Kolivan gestured at the door behind the statue. Together, they walked through it.

The room was small, heavy with the smell of incense on a little shrine covered with strange idols. In the middle of the room was a low table with a black teapot and two matching cups on it. Keithikoz sat cross-legged on a cushion and Kolivan mirrored him, pulling down his hood and mask.

"The moss of Kozivi is quite poisonous to ingest raw," Kolivan explained as he poured the teapot's contents. It glowed like electricity, shimmering blue in the cup. "But when it undergoes a special brewing process, it can grant great insight to the drinker."

Keithikoz peered at the liquid dubiously. "Who are you people?"

"We are the Blades of Marmora," Kolivan said. "Keeps of knowledge Zarkon would see destroyed."

He lifted up the smooth cup. "Now drink."

It tasted like fire going down Keithikoz's gullet with a distinct paint thinner aftertaste. "That's disgusting."

"The tea is an acquired taste," Kolivan agreed. "Now I suppose you have many questions."

"No shit," Keithikoz said. "Who is Marmora?"

"Marmora was the principal god of the ancient Galra," Kolivan answered. "His domain was war and vengeance. Zarkon drove his and other Galran deities' worship underground so there would only be one god in the minds of our people – himself."

"So the reports _were_ lying," Keithikoz mumbled.

"The Empire is built on lies," Kolivan said. He stood and gestured for Keithikoz to do the same. When he did, he almost fell – the colors bled together like wet paint, ears ringing. Kolivan offered a hand to stead Keithikoz, but Keithikoz waved him off, and they stepped back out in the main room to find it changed.

The Blades of Marmora were all kneeling in supplication, the candlelight distorting and stretching their shadows up the walls, and too had shifted the statue of their god. It was now of Zarkon triumphant, mechanical lions broken except for the black lion roaring behind him; one was completely underfoot, the color of blood. Keithikoz felt its pleading eyes upon him, and then flashes of rage betrayal despair _revenge_ —

 Keithikoz fell to his knees, clutching at his mane and screamed aloud as alien emotion coursed through him, filling him with memories and thoughts that were not his own. A young girl with long white hair, a parade of dead friends and lovers, a Zarkon that he did not know corrupting into one that he did, books and statues and people _burning_ —

Reality grew wavy around the edges.

"Voltron," Keithikoz gasped, the word twining through his brain. "Voltron."

"He destroyed it," Kolivan said. "The great defender of the universe, scattered to the four corners of it."

"It's..." Keithikoz began, struggling to speak. "It's singing."

"Singing?" Kolivan asked, genuinely caught off guard.

It was a low dirge in Keithikoz's head in a language he did not understand. "Something's mourning. Calling out. Wants someone to listen."

A low murmur rippled through the Blades – surprised, excited. Hopeful.

The image before Keithikoz shifted, Zarkon vanishing and the lions coming together to form Voltron. The red lion was the right hand, black the head. Betrayal and sorrow pulsed through him once more.

"Destiny lies before you, young one," Kolivan said. Keithikoz stood, legs trembling but still holding him up, and drew his glade. In the candlelight, it seemed to glow.

"I don't know what that means," Keithikoz said. "I don't even know who I am."

"There is one way to learn the truth of your blade," Kolivan said.

"How—" Keithikoz began, but barely had time to stop the knife that came from the crowd with his own. Keithikoz skated across the floor.

"You must prove yourself worthy of your blade," Kolivan declared. "Your trial has begun."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy am I tired.
> 
> TW for some unwanted touching by a hallucination/vision. It make sense in context.

Back in pilot training, Keithikoz had broken a record during the first flight simulator tests, earning the public praise of the instructors. This got him the ire of a commander's son, high on his own ego, who then challenged Keithikoz to a duel. Keithikoz won. He was first of many.

The Galra who came for Keithikoz this time was huge, broad, and fast. His sword was almost as big as Keithikoz, and he used it to his full advantage, Keithikoz barely able to block his blows. Keithikoz's main advantage was being quickly and nimble, ducking and dodging rather than being jarred by blocking.

The Blades moved so they were far from the statue Keithikoz and his opponent were dancing around, watching the fight intently. The tea was still coursing in his blood, distorting the shadows and blurring the edges until Keithikoz was seeing two of his opponent. At first, the only sounds were clanging blades echoing through the space, but Keithikoz became aware of the sounds of drums pounding like a heartbeat.

Keithikoz and the Galra paused for breath, blades locked together in a shower of sparks. Blood dripped down a cut on Keithikoz's cheek, whole body shaking with the force of keeping his opponent back.

"You are unworthy," the Galra rumbled. "Surrender the blade, and the pain will cease."

"No," Keithikoz hissed.

"Then we continue," the Galra said, and swept out Keithikoz's legs.

Keithikoz fell flat on his back, air escaping him in a rush, and barely rolled out of the way of the swing coming straight down at him. He jumped up to his feet, trying to ready himself, and the Galra came charging at him. Keithikoz kept dancing back and back as his opponent kept moving forward, as inevitable and unstoppable as a tsunami, until Keithikoz passed through a doorway.

The door slammed shut in front of his face, rickety and wooden. Keithikoz blinked, confused, and tried to jiggle the handle open to no avail. He then tried to force the door open with his whole body, to similar results.

"Keith."

Keithikoz turned, confused.

It was a little dusty shack made of wood. Beyond the dirty window was flat endless desert. In the corner of the room was a man.

He must've been the same species as Commander Shirogane, hairless except for his head, and his teeth were that of an omnivore. Something about him seemed familiar, no matter how alien he was compared to Keithikoz.

"Keith," the stranger repeated. "It's me."

"Who're you?" Keithikoz asked. "Who's Keith?"

The man frowned, deeply saddened. "Come on, Keith. You know me. You've known me your whole life."

"I...I don't..." Keithikoz mumbled.

"I know this is hard," the man said. "But I also know why you have that knife. Why you were in the orphanage."

Keithikoz gripped his knife tight. "You're lying."

Outside, there was a loud, booming crash. Keithikoz jumped to the window and peered out it – coming across the red earth were Galra soldier in full armor and formation.

"We have to get going," Keithikoz said, panicking. "We have to leave _now._ "

"I'd never lie to you, Keith," the man said. "We have to wait. Your dam is coming."

"We can't wait," Keithikoz said, trying the door again. Still stuck.

"You dam is coming," the man repeated, zen. "To explain everything. Just wait a moment. If you go through that door, you won't learn anything."

"We can't wait a moment!" Keithikoz exclaimed. "The Galra are coming!"

"Your dam is coming, Keith," the man repeated. "Don't go through that door."

"That's not my name!" Keithikoz yelled, and the door opened.

Everything went still and silent and then the walls of the shack fell down to reveal the flat metal of a ship. No – a prison cell. He was dressed a prisoner, knife clutched in his fist. Disorientated, he tried to gather his thoughts, but the door to the cell swished open. Keithikoz spun around.

It was Shirogane, but something about him had been twisted, eyes a flat glowing yellow and mouth cracked in a smile that showed all his teeth. Keithikoz took a step back, terrified.

"Keithikoz," Shirogane purred, crowding Keithikoz up against the wall and running his hands all over his body. "You're so beautiful."

"Commander," Keithikoz said, trying to squirm away. "Something's wrong. You're not you."

Shirogane chuckled darkly, pressing them cheek to cheek. "You certainly are sure you are you."

"Shiro..." Keithikoz said, trying to push Shirogane off of him. "Stop!"

"No," Shirogane said bluntly. "You're mine."

Keithikoz's hand tightened around his knife, eyes narrowing.

"I'm nobody's," Keithikoz said.

He stabbed the knife into Shirogane's eye, but instead of piercing flesh, he pierced fabric – as he followed through, the curtain fell away, and Keithikoz came back into the real world right as his opponent burst into the room.

"Marmora has denied you revelation," the Galra declared. "You are not worthy of the blade. Surrender or the pain will continued."

"Fuck you," Keithikoz growled. "This is mine. I'm not afraid of pain."

The opponent leapt forward and dropped the sword down on Keithikoz with spectacular force. Keithikoz threw his own blade up, expecting it to break and the sword to hit him, slicing him in two. Keithikoz closed his eyes, bright purple light burst through his closed eyelids.

The pain did not come. He opened his eyes.

The knife transformed into a sword, beautiful and shimmering. His opponent stepped back, sheathing his own blade.

"You've proven your worth," he said. "The blade is truly yours."

Kolivan stepped past the huge Galra. "Congratulations, Keithikoz. What did Marmora show you?"

The sword transformed back into a knife. "I'm not sure."

"Many have spent lifetimes trying to decode their visions," Kolivan said. "But you've awakened your blade, and proven yourself chosen by Marmora."

All three walked back into the main room, and all the Blades were now standing. One came right up to Keithikoz and disabled his mask to reveal himself to be Thace.

"I knew you were one of us," Thace said, holding Keithikoz's shoulders. "From the moment I saw you with that knife, I knew."

"You're a rebel?" Keithikoz asked. Thace nodded.

"I have a lot to catch you up on," Thace said. "And so much to tell you about."

Unexpectedly, Thace pulled Keithikoz into a hug. Keithikoz blinked in surprise.

"I'm proud of you," Thace murmured. Keithikoz realized, suddenly, he had never heard those words before, and returned the hug fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those were some intense two chapters! Next one is a lowkey exposition one, and then after that...I haven't written. ┐(‘～`；)┌
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you're enjoying the story so far!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Dads of Marmora after a few heavy chapters, along with more exposition and backstory.

Thace's room was big and he kept it warm, and Thace draped a blanket around Keithikoz's shoulders as Ulaz poked at the slice on Keithikoz's cheek.

"It's not that bad," Keithikoz said, hissing as Ulaz swabbed at it with antiseptic. "I've had worse."

"I don't want it to scar," Ulaz said, pulling out the butterfly bandages to tape it shut. Thace was making tea of the non-hallucinogenic sort, pouring it into smooth ceramic cups. He handed one to Keithikoz, who sniffed it suspiciously and the deemed it safe. Thace settled on the couch across from Keithikoz and Ulaz.

"How are you?" Thace asked.

"Drained," Keithikoz answered. "Confused."

"That's normal," Ulaz said, checking Keithikoz's eyes for signs of concussion. "I can't believe Kolivan had you fight Antok. I thought he was going to crush you."

"Me too," Keithikoz said bitterly. "Antok's the big guy?"

"Yes," Thace said. "He's quite nice, once you get to know him."

"I'm sure," Keithikoz deadpanned. His everything was sore.

Ulaz finished patching Keithikoz up and rose to pour his own cup of tea; he sat next to Thace when he was done.

"You know my blade," Keithikoz said. "You know who had it before."

"I did," Thace confirmed. He had to take a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "His name was Lyax, he was a deep cover operative for the Blade, gathering information within and outside the Empire. Kolivan sent him on some sort of special assignment that he couldn't even tell us about, and that was the last time I saw him."

Thace looked away. "We were very close."

 _Lyax._ "And now I have his blade."

"The blades are rare, and are passed on to our children," Ulaz said neutrally.

Keithikoz's eyes widened. Thace got up and walked over to his bedside table, digging through his drawer. He came back with a glossy photograph – a rarity – and handed it to Keithikoz. He took it reverently.

It was of two people – one was Thace, much younger and lighter than the one sitting across from Keithikoz. His arm was around the shoulder of a much smaller man with big eyes and bigger ears, the sharp angles of his face as familiar as a mirror. They were both smiling, happy.

"Is this..." Keithikoz choked out. "Do you think...?"

"Yes," Ulaz said. "We do."

Keithikoz held the photograph close to his chest, trying to keep it together as all the emotions of the night threatened to spill over.

"He was a good man," Thace said. "He would've done his best to protect you, and by giving you that knife, he knew you could find your way back to us."

"Lyax was insightful," Ulaz said. "He must've known you were destined for great things."

"I've never...I've never really had a family," Keithikoz admitted. "And all of this..."

Suddenly, Ulaz and Thace were on either side of him, crushing him into an embrace. Keithikoz startled at first, but then relaxed into it.

"There is always a place for you among the Blades," Thace said. "Now, about our mission on the ship."

They pulled away to look at each other better. Keithikoz said, "It's about Shirogane, right?"

"Yes," Thace said. "His motivations are difficult to understand – as you might imagine of an alien – but we believe he is able to be turned to our cause."

"If Voltron is returning, we can fight Zarkon in the open," Ulaz said. "But even it needs support. Its logistical infrastructure is long destroyed, and having a commander and his fleet on our side can help us rebuild it."

Keithikoz looked down at his tea. "Shirogane believes that Sendak is here to undermine him."

"For what purpose?" Thace asked. "Sendak is already Zarkon's right hand. He needs no more power."

Keithikoz shrugged. "I don't know. Sendak's...odd. He behaves strangely around me and I don't know why."

Thace tapped his chin. "If both Sendak and Shirogane are fascinated by you, you can use that to your advantage."

"I'm not very good at intrigue," Keithikoz admitted. "Or lying. Or spy things, really."

"You don't have to lie to them," Ulaz said. "Just...play up their interest a bit. Feed their egos."

Keithikoz huffed. Thace patted his head.

"Don't worry, Keithikoz," Thace said. "Ulaz and I are here to help you."

Keithikoz stood up, setting his empty teacup aside. "Thank you, for everything. I'll do my best."

He gave Thace the photo back, and let himself be hugged goodbye one more time before leaving. It was still dark enough the halls were mostly empty when Keithikoz walked through them, exhausted and not paying attention to his surroundings.

He stopped dead when he saw Shirogane leaving the gym. The man spotted him before he could hide.

"Keithikoz," Shirogane said. "What're you doing still up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Keithikoz answered, technically not a lie. "I ended up having tea with Lieutenant Thace."

Shirogane tilted his head. Keithikoz ducked his own, hurrying past him. "Good night, sir—"

Shirogane grabbed his arm. "Walk with me a moment, Captain."

They walked, shoulder-to-shoulder, towards the pilots' rooms.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" Shirogane asked.

"With all due respect, sir, what you're asking of me is dangerous," Keithikoz said. "The potential consequences could be fatal."

Shirogane stopped and so did Keithikoz, clearly trying to sort through his thoughts.

"If Sendak gets his way, he'll take over the cruiser," Shirogane said. "I don't want to think of what he'll do to the crew. Especially you."

Keithikoz was silent. Shirogane rested his hands on Keithikoz's upper arms, leaning down so they were eye-to-eye. "I'm not asking you to...do anything with him, just to try to understand his motivations and why he's here."

Keithikoz looked away. Shirogane squeezed his arms. "I promise I'll keep you safe."

"Promise?" Keithikoz murmured. Shirogane nodded. "Then I'll see what I can do."

Shirogane smiled and let go of Keithikoz. "Thank you."

Keithikoz simply turned away and kept on walking to his room, feeling Shirogane's gaze upon his back the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you're enjoying the story so far!


	11. Chapter 11

Of course, getting close to Sendak without getting burned was a whole different sort of challenge.

Keithikoz had never considered himself the most patient of men during the best of times, but now with a mission bearing down on him he found it even harder to concentrate. The repairs continued on, dragging out their time on Kozivi. He spent a lot of after-hours time on the training deck, working through the training bots when no one was around.

It was a way to clear his head, sort through the swirling thoughts and put them into proper order. His transformed sword clashed against the training staff of the boy as they danced across the deck. The boy was fast, but Keithikoz was faster, hitting and disabling it. Keithikoz stretched as it dropped through the floor, preparing for the next level.

"Impressive."

Sendak's voice echoed, and Keithikoz turned slowly; Sendak was dressed down, eyes intent.

"Thank you, Commander," Keithikoz said. "Can I help you with something?"

"No, I was just admiring your technique," Sendak said. "You're aggressive, yet lean heavily on defense and evasion."

"Yes, well, most of my opponents are quite a bit bigger than me," Keithikoz huffed. "... _Commander_."

Sendak grabbed a quarterstaff off the weapons rack, twirling it around in his hands. "Care for a spar? Just weapons, no hand-to-hand."

Keithikoz gave him a weary look. "Sure, Commander."

The two went to opposite sides of the deck, Sendak with his quarterstaff and Keithikoz with his sword. They slid into the proper stances, just watching one another intently for several long moments.

Sendak struck first, surprisingly fast for his size, and it immediately put Keithikoz on the defensive. He remembered his fight with Antok, and kept his distance so he wouldn't be exhausted by blocking blows. Sendak's choice of quarterstaff, however, made it difficult to stay out of his reach for long.

Keithikoz ducked and swiped at Sendak's legs, causing him to drop on to his back. Keithikoz jumped back up to strike forward, only for Sendak to kick his legs out from under him. Keithikoz hit the ground face first, the breath knocked out of him, and froze when the quarterstaff struck inches from his neck.

"Yield," Keithikoz said, and Sendak withdrew. He rolled on to his back, and Sendak offered a hand up, which Keithikoz took.

"You're an impressive fighter," Sendak said. "If undisciplined. Watching you fight is a pleasure."

"Thank you, sir," Keithikoz answered. "I enjoyed sparring with you as well."

"You're wasted on that alien."

"Excuse me, sir?" Keithikoz asked, shocked.

"There's no way Shirogane could appreciate you," Sendak continued. "You're too beautiful to be his."

"We're not lovers," Keithikoz said flatly. Sendak chuckled, stepping close to Keithikoz and leaning down so they were nose-to-nose.

"Sure," Sendak mocked. "I could give you so much, little Keithikoz."

"Like what?" Keithikoz whispered.

"Our Emperor will soon become more powerful than any of us can imagine," Sendak murmured. "And I'll be there as his right hand, one piece of the most powerful weapon in the universe."

Sendak touched Keithikoz's mane briefly before withdrawing. He turned to leave with one last word. "Think of what you want, Keithikoz, and what you're willing to do for it."

Sendak left. Keithikoz took a deep breath and clenched his fist. He was seeing red.

_The right hand of a weapon._

 

-

 

"Hey, Captain?"

Keithikoz climbed out of the flight sim to see Jarak and a few of the other pilots waiting for him. Keithikoz tilted his head. "Yes?"

"There's a fight happening at Sendak's ship," Jarak said. "A few of his pilots invited us. Do you want to come with?"

Keithikoz considered it – it was easy access to Sendak's ship without question, making it easy to sneak into his hangers. "Sure."

Keithikoz followed them up the ramps into Sendak's ship, through a network of corridors that led to the item warehouses. A huge guy was guarding the heavy iron door, and when he saw them he asked, "Password?"

"Chrome," Jarak answered confidently. The bouncer opened the door for them.

They walked out onto a catwalk, the uppermost one of a maze that led down to a sawdust covered floor. Two men were fighting down there with fists and claws, blood splattering across the gray metal. All the catwalks were full of screaming soldiers, cheering and laughing, so loud the noise made Keithikoz sway. His pilots and him moved through the crowd to where Sendak's pilots were waiting, greeting them them cheerfully.

Down below, one man's fist connected with the other's jaw with a sickening crunch, as loud and distinctive as a gunshot among the voices. Keithikoz never much cared for gladiator matches. The pilots = Shirogane's and Sendak's both – were absorbed in conversation, paying little attention to silent Keithikoz. No one, in fact, was paying attention to Keithikoz as he stepped out of the makeshift gladiator pits and into the ship's interior.

Galra cruisers were made to extremely specific standards with little deviation, and thus Keithikoz found the hangers easily, the robotic sentries ignoring him. The first few hangers were nothing special – jets, corvettes, jumpships – but the last one's personnel door was locked, going completely against regulations.

 _Jackpot,_ Keithikoz thought, and looked around for an alternate way in.

The vent was just hidden enough that a passerby wouldn't see Keithikoz prying the grate off and crawling in. The ventilation shafts were much too small for an average Galra to squeeze into, but Keith was not an average Galra. He crawled his way through the vents until he reached a grate that led to the locked hanger, and popped off that one too.

He straightened up and looked around the hanger – empty, except for one thing.

It was huge, a sitting lion the color of blood on the sands. Keithikoz felt its burning eyes upon him, past the veil of a particle barrier that separated it from the world. Keithikoz approached it – the Red Lion, the right hand of Voltron – with caution, laying his hand on the barrier.

A dirge started in his head, tears prickling in his eyes. He pressed his whole body against the particle barrier, yearning for it to be gone so he could touch the metal of the lion, listen to its song.

His ears twitched at the sound of the door being unlocked. Fast as lightning, he dashed back to the vent and slid into it, pulling the grate back into place. He watched intently as Sendak and a group of scientists approached the Red Lion.

"Any progress on disabling the particle barrier?" Sendak asked.

"No, Commander," the head scientist answered. "We sent the energy signature to the Druids, but their findings were inconclusive."

Sendak snorted. "And has the witch given you any information on where the other Lions are located, since Kozivi was a dead end?"

"She directs us to Thalaxys, Commander."

"Then we go, post-haste."

Keithikoz let out a rattling exhale after they were all gone. Zarkon and his witches felt what the Blades did, this shifting of the universe, but were being much more proactive about it.

 

-

 

"But what should I tell Shirogane?"

Thace hummed as he thought, pouring boiling water from the kettle to the teapot, causing the tea leaves to bloom and blacken the water. Keithikoz had kicked his boots and jacket off to lay across Thace's couch, hands folded on his stomach. Thace's ceiling was very boring.

"I think that Shirogane should be told of Voltron, but not of the Blades," Thace declared, setting down a tray with the teapot and cups on it. Keithikoz sat up. "Convince him Zarkon and Sendak are setting him up as a scapegoat."

"But why are they setting him up as a scapegoat?"

Thace shrugged. "Perhaps Zarkon doubts Shirogane's loyalties. He is, ultimately, an alien and a former slave, to boot."

"True," Keithikoz said, and took a sip of tea. "Zarkon is going after Voltron now, though? After all this time?"

"He's ten thousand years old," Thace said. "I don't think his through process is like ours. Now, do you think Shirogane will believe you?"

"As much as Shirogane believes anything, I guess."

"Then arrange a meeting," Thace said. "Reveal the truth of Voltron and Sendak's treachery."

"Yes, sir," Keithikoz said, staring into his dark tea as if it could reveal his future to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be spotty from here on out, as I am starting classes again soon and I'm going to be really busy. I know what's going to happen, don't worry, it's just going to be a pain to find time to write.
> 
> Please drop me a comment if you liked this! I love to know your thoughts :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating change. Some odd alien biology is referenced in regards to Keith, but nothing too major.

Shirogane was sitting when Keithikoz entered his quarters, staring listlessly at reports. His dark eyes twitched over to Keithikoz when the doors slid shut with a pneumatic hiss.

"Sir," Keithikoz said. "I have information about Sendak."

"Do you?" Shirogane murmured, but none-the-less turned his full body and his full attention to Keithikoz.

"Emperor Zarkon has Sendak chasing after a weapon called Voltron," Keithikoz said. "It's made of several robots, and he has one in his custody, but needs four more."

"Voltron?" Shirogane asked, rolling the word around his tongue. "How is he finding this...Voltron?"

"The witch," Keithikoz answered. "She is chasing their energy signatures."

Shirogane tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair, eyes still distant. Keithikoz shifted from foot-to-foot, awkward.

"But why?" Shirogane mumbled, mostly to himself. "Why now? Why focus on me?"

"I don't know why, sir," Keithikoz answered. Shirogane sighed standing up and walking past Keithikoz. He hit a button that opened the shudders to reveal the vast jungle.

"It's funny," Shirogane said, as dark as the jungle around them. "I spent my whole life wanting to go to the stars – I studied and trained and sacrificed to go into space, see the universe, be free of the Earth. And now I'm here, far from it, and all I want is to go back."

Shirogane's shoulders were tight and tense, entire body wired taunt. Keithikoz reached out and rested his hand in the middle of Shirogane's shoulder blades, an attempt at comfort. Shirogane startled and then relaxed, looking back at Keithikoz.

"I'm sorry," Shirogane said. "I shouldn't...I shouldn't burden you, with that."

"I grew up in an orphanage in the slums surrounding Central Command," Keithikoz admitted. "I've never...had a family, or a home to return to, just space. I think it must be nice to have that. Something to fight for."

Shirogane's face was unreadable. "Can I touch you?"

Keithikoz blinked, and then stepped closer to Shirogane. "You can."

Shirogane reached up and cupped Keithikoz's face, stroking his thumbs over Keithikoz's cheeks. He bent down to rest his forehead against Keithikoz's.

"Sendak thinks we're lovers," Keithikoz confessed. "That I'm wasted on an alien."

"What did you tell him?" Shirogane asked.

"That we weren't," Keithikoz answered. Shirogane's hands slipped down to hold Keithikoz's hips.

"Sendak told me not to trust you," Shirogane said. "You are too tricky, and you'll put a knife in my back as I slept."

"Do you believe that?" Keithikoz asked. Shirogane squeezed his hips.

"You didn't," Shirogane said, and kissed him.

His mouth was hot and insistent, wanting to press closer and closer to Keithikoz. Keithikoz wrapped his own arms around Shirogane's neck, surrendering himself to the intensity of Shirogane's passion.

Shirogane swept Keithikoz up into his arms, carrying him out of the front quarters and back to his stately bedroom. He placed Keithikoz on the bed and stepped back, breathing hard and just staring at Keithikoz.

Keithikoz slowly took off his jacket, letting it slip off and puddle on the bed. He reached up and dragged the zipper of his jumpsuit down. Shirogane growled, ripping off the top part of his uniform and then pressed Keithikoz to the mattress. He unzipped the jumpsuit the rest of the way, stripping it off and leaving Keithikoz bare.

Keithikoz wrapped his legs around Shirogane's waist, rolling them over so he was on top. He reached out, cradling Shirogane's face, fingers curling up into his hair. Shirogane let out a harsh, rattling breath before melting into the touch. His own hands rested on Keithikoz's waist, stroking it softly, before he sat fully upright and embraced Keithikoz tightly, burying his face into the crook of Keithikoz's neck.

"You're beautiful," Shirogane murmured. Keithikoz massaged Shirogane's scalp, fingers moving in circles.

"Shiro," Keithikoz replied. Shiro nosed at Keithikoz's neck before biting down, making Keithikoz gasp aloud, digging his claws into Shiro's back.

Shiro made his way down to Keithikoz's nipple, taking it into his mouth, biting and sucking. Keithikoz moaned, arching into it as he clung to Shiro for support. Shiro, it seemed, was intent on driving Keithikoz right out of his mind.

He rolled them over, so Shiro was pressing Keithikoz into the bed, sinking into the soft plush bedding. Keithikoz dragged his hands down Shiro's scarred, rough back, hissing in frustration when he ran into Shiro's pants. Shiro laughed and moved back to take off his pants and boots, pressing back down against Keithikoz so they were skin-to-skin, lover-to-lover.

Keithikoz gripped Shiro's thigh, pulling him closer so they were rubbing against each other; the other hand went to Shiro's ass. Shiro laughed against Keithikoz's mouth, rolling his hips and starling a moan out of Keithikoz. Shiro wrapped both strong arms tight around Keithikoz, grinding their hips together.

"I want you," Shiro said. "Do you want me too?"

"Yes," Keithikoz gasped. "Don't tease, Shiro, please—"

"Don't worry," Shiro assured. "I'm going to take care of you."

His hand slipped down, fingers touching where Keithikoz was already warm and wet, pressing two inside. Keithikoz moaned, writhing, sensation slowly trailing up his spine. Shiro nipped at Keithikoz's neck, heightening the feeling of pleasure coursing through his veins.

"You don't have to—" Keithikoz said, cut off by Shiro's lips on his own.

"I want to," Shiro confessed into Keithikoz's mouth, and twisted his fingers. Keithikoz screamed. Shiro laughed.

Shiro withdrew his fingers, placing his hands on the backs of Keithikoz's thighs and pushing on them so Keithikoz was bent in half. Keithikoz went easily, tilting his head back against the pillows and closing his eyes. He gasped as Shiro pressed inside him, huge and overwhelming, Shiro's body coming to cover him completely.

"Shiro," Keithikoz moaned. Shiro rested his cheek against Keithikoz's.

"Takashi," he whispered. "My name's Takashi."

 

-

 

Keithikoz's eyes fluttered open.

He was curled on his side, staring at Shiro's back as he sat on the edge of the bed. The distance between them was a chasm of soft sheets and plush pillows, Keithikoz's hand crossing it tentatively to touch the knotted scar on Shiro's hip. Shiro looked back at Keithikoz, startled.

"Sorry if I woke you up," Shiro said. Keithikoz shook his head, sitting up.

"No," Keithikoz answered. "Are you alright?"

Shiro shrugged. "I don't sleep much."

The bedroom was dark and vast, the ship cocooned by the endless jungle, thoughts of the Empire and tis politics far away. Keithikoz placed his hands on Shiro's shoulders and gently guided him down. Shiro went willingly, resting his head in Keithikoz's lap.

"It's alright," Keithikoz said. "It's alright."

Shiro fisted the sheets between both hands and hid his face against Keithikoz's stomach as he cried, Keithikoz stroking his hair over and over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches.
> 
> Warning for use of a gendered slur against a male character.

"Commander Shirogane, Commander Sendak requests an audience."

The low, mechanical voice made Keithikoz blink awake, staring up at the ceiling of Shiro's bedroom. Shiro himself was getting up from where he had spent the night – on top of Keithikoz, pinning him down. He stood, stretching, and Keithikoz rolled on to his side to admire the way Shiro's muscles moved beneath his scarred skin.

"Understood," Shiro said, pulling on his uniform. "Tell him I'll be out in a minute."

It then struck Keithikoz that even if he stayed here and Sendak never saw him, he'd still be able to smell him, the reek of sex clinging to Shiro. Sendak would _know_ what they did, how they spent the night wrapped up in each other, and no doubt use it to his advantage—

"Keithikoz."

Shiro sat on the edge of the bed and threaded his fingers in Keithikoz's hair, scratching behind his ear. Keithikoz made a soft noise of pleasure as he relaxed into it. Shiro smiled.

"I'll be right back," Shiro assured. "Just stay here."

"Alright," Keithikoz said. "Be careful."

Shiro left him, shoulders becoming straight and tense as he passed through the threshold of the bedroom. Keithikoz laid in bed for a long while before getting up and going into Shiro's bedroom.

The bathroom, as befitting a commander, was huge and opulent, but in that strange minimalist way that marked Shiro's quarters. The mirror was big enough Keithikoz could see his whole body – the rumpled fur, the hints of bruises and bites beneath, the mess between his legs. He looked every bit Shirogane's property, the accusatory words of his fellow soldiers echoing in his head.

He looked away from his reflection and stepped into the shower to scrub himself clean under the steaming water.

He was pulling on his boots when Shiro entered the bedroom again, agitated and scowling.

"There are reports of rebel activity in Thalaxys," Shiro said. "The Emperor insists on sending both fleets to look into it."

"The witch must've traced the energy signature there," Keithikoz said. Shiro nodded and, softly, kissed the top of Keithikoz's head.

"I'll speak to you later," Shiro promised. "On Thalaxys, I'll find you there."

Something bitter was on the back of Keithikoz's tongue, the aftertaste of poison. "I'll find you there, too."

"Be safe," Shiro called as Keithikoz left his quarters. His heart clenched on the half-lies and omissions, the soft words, the gentle touches—

"Not lovers, huh?"

Sendak's voice drenched Keithikoz like ice water, his hand as heavy as an anchor on his shoulder. Keithikoz stood shock still as Sendak bent down to whisper in his ear.

"You've made a mistake, little one, becoming an alien's whore," he hissed. "You and your children will be conquered, instead of conquerors."

And then he left, leaving Keithikoz trembling in the open like prey.

He closed his eyes and swallowed the fear down into his hot belly, remembering what he said during his trial, what he proved himself worthy of. _I'm tired of being scared._

He opened his eyes again, mouth curled up in a snarl.

 

-

 

Thalaxys was one of the most populated planets in the Empire, and had the biggest civilian Galra population outside the systems orbiting Central Command. It was known as a hotbed of rebellion and violence caused by friction between the Galra and non-Galra populations. To look up and see a fleet cruiser in the sky was nothing unusual.

The neighborhood surround the main port was a den of vice and material pleasures, a favorite among the soldiers of the Imperial fleets. At night, it gleamed like a neon jewelry box of sex and depravity. In the light of the day, it was dusty and sleepy. Oddly small. Quiet.

Keithikoz preferred it in the sun.

On the corner, a group had gathered on the stoop of an apartment building. Some had steel drums, others flutes and lyres. One was singing – Keithikoz immediately recognized it, like any Galra would.

" _Spread to the four corners, our home shattered across the universe,_ " the young Galra sang. He was untrained, but talented. " _All of my dreams are of sweet Daibazaal. What I would give to be returned to you..."_

"What is he singing?" Shiro asked, startling Keithikoz. He was dressed down, becoming another anonymous alien on the busy street.

"It's called the _Dirge of Daibazaal_ ," Keithikoz explained. "It's about the diaspora following the destruction of our homeworld."

" _Sweet dam, tell me of the golden fields. Gentle sire, tell me of Kynth'larux's white temples. Darling lover, tell me of the songs of the Imperial priests..._ "

"It's structured like a funeral song," Keithikoz continued. "For...obvious reasons."

Shiro was silent, staring at Keithikoz with those intense eyes. Keithikoz licked his lips and looked away.

" _What will we do? Listless, the mourning people wander among the stars. Once proud, we are brought to nothing..._ "

"Will you walk with me?" Shiro asked.

"I will," Keithikoz answered.

Even in the day, the neighborhood was busy, people rushing about and too busy to pay them much mind. Shiro was quiet, thoughtful.

"For as long as I've been among the Galra, I know so little about you," Shiro said. "I didn't even know you had music."

"There's not much room for it in military life," Keithikoz admitted. "And they're mostly about famous battles or dead famous people."

"What's your favorite?" Shiro asked.

" _The Knight of Stars,_ " Keithikoz said. "It's about the Emperor uniting the scattered Galra into the Empire. It's mostly propaganda, but the lyrics are very pretty. Do humans have music?"

"Yes, we love it," Shiro confirmed. "But it doesn't usually tell a story in the same way yours does."

"I'd like to hear it, one day," Keithikoz said shyly. Shiro smiled.

"I'd like that, too."

They passed by stalls selling Galran food and goods, glittering knives and frying meat. People laughing and singing in the streets. Shiro seemed a bit overwhelmed by it all.

"I never..." he begun. Paused. Continued. "I though the Galra would be more austere than this."

"We're not an army, we're a people," Keithikoz said. "No matter what the Emperor desires."

They stopped in front of an alleyway entrance, and Shiro moved to stand in front of Keithikoz.

"You've shown me more loyalty than I deserve," Shiro said. "I'm not in a position to reward it as it deserves, and I have more to ask of you."

Keithikoz touched Shiro's cheekbone with his fingertips. "I have something to ask of you, too."

"Anything," Shiro promised. Keithikoz took a deep breath, but movement from the corner of his eye stopped his words dead. "What is it?"

"I saw someone," Keithikoz said. "Spying."

Shiro growled. "Goddamn it."

They crept into the alley, Keithikoz on point with his knife drawn. It was a labyrinth, Keithikoz's eyes pricked and body poised.

The ambush was spirited but amateur, Keithikoz's assailant dropping from a fire escape with a cry. Easily, Keithikoz flipped them, pinning his assailant to the ground with his knife to his throat. The dust settling, Keithikoz got a good look at him – furless except for the top of his head, skin dark, mouth open to show omnivorous teeth. Keithikoz blinked in surprise.

"What—" Shiro gasped, mirroring Keithikoz's thoughts.

"Lance!"

Two more came around the corner – their size difference was comical, but they were both clearly human. They had weapons drawn, but their faces paled when they saw Shiro and Keithikoz. Keithikoz snarled, fangs bared and hackles raised, ready for a fight.

"Stand up, Captain," Shiro ordered. "I...I know them, even if they're not supposed to be here."

Keithikoz huffed but followed orders, gluing himself to Shiro's side. His assailant scrambled up to join his comrades.

"Not supposed to be here?" he cried. "You're supposed to be _dead._ "

The shortest one was certainly looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"There are many things I'm supposed to be," Shiro said with a snort. He looked around, every shadow a potential enemy. "But let's not have that conversation here. It's not safe."

With no small measure of skepticism, the five left the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's taken me over 18.000 words for Team Voltron to actually meet each other in my Voltron fanfiction.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.
> 
> I wrote this right after watching season 5, after drinking a few beers and getting a good cry in.

The imperial suite of the hotel was given to Shiro without question, the receptionist cowering when she saw him stride into the lobby.

It was a testament to the Empire’s wealth, furnished with exotic materials from the four corners of the universe — dark wood cut from Calvakia’s forests, marbled mined in the quarries of Volotive, stained glass blown by the craftsmen of A’chievi. Silent, Shiro led them into the dining room, sitting at the head of the long table. He looked every inch the Garla commander, staring intently at the three other humans. Keithikoz stood at Shiro’s right; the Paladins sat at the other end, the lanky one taking point.

“So, let’s start with introductions,” Shiro said, linking his fingers together in front of him. “I am Commander Shirogane, head of the 75th Imperial Fleet.”

“Captain Keithikoz, Of Alpha Squadron,” Keithikoz said coolly.

“...Pidge.”

“Hunk.”

“Lance,” the lanky one finished. “We’re the Paladins of Voltron!”

“Some of ‘em, at least,” Hunk mumbled.

Keithikoz’s ears perked up. “Voltron?”

The Paladins looked surprised.

“You know about Voltron already?” Hunk asked.

“Yes,” Shiro said. “Zarkon has his right hand, Sendak, hunting for them. He possesses the Red Lion.”

“How do you know?” Lance pressed.

“I’ve seen it in Sendak’s flagship,” Keithikoz said. “The witch has him tracking the others—“

“Matt Holt,” Pidge said, sudden and fierce. “What happened to him? Sam Holt?”

Shiro’s jaw clenched and he looked away.

“Doctor Holt’s scientific knowledge made him a high-value prisoner, so he was separated from us quickly,” Shiro said. “Then Matt went to an agricultural colony, and I went to the gladiator pits. I tried to locate both of them when I gained my command, but I was unable to.”

He closed his eyes, exhaled. “I’m sorry.”

An intense, heavy silence settled over the room. Keithikoz shifted, squeezing his hands behind his back.

“How did you three get here?” Keithikoz asked, breaking the tension. “Earth is still pre-FTL, right?”

Pidge swallowed, shaking his head and the dark emotion. “I was tracking alien chatter, and my equipment kept zeroing in on one particular patch of desert, just outside the Garrison. I went to go check it out and these two followed me.”

“We found the Blue Lion and I awakened her,” Lance said proudly. “That attracted the attention of a Galra cruiser in the area?”

“Then we shot off into space and met a space princess and her space butler,” Hunk said. “And she sent us to find the other Lions. We’ve got Yellow and Green, and now we’re looking for Red.”

Shiro’s brow furrowed, deep in contemplation.

“Zarkon’s tyranny has lasted for ten thousand years,” Shiro said. “Rebellion grows amongst its ranks, but its stifled by the Imperial machine. Voltron will give them hope.”

Lance blinked, surprised. “There are Galra rebels?”

“Of course,” Keithikoz said sharply. “Everyone is this universe suffers under Zarkon’s heel.”

“The princess is your leader, correct?” Shiro asked. The Paladins nodded. “Tell her that I will meet with her, and we can work out an alliance.”

“How do you want us to deliver her response?” Pidge asked. Keithikoz tilted his head, considering.

“There’s a club called Feather, in this neighborhood,” Keithikoz said. “Meet me by it and deliver her response by sundown.”

The Paladins looked at one another, and then Lance nodded.

“I’ll meet you,” Lance said.

The Paladins left, leaving Keithikoz and Shiro alone. Keithikoz relaxed, looking down at Shiro; Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Are you okay?” Keithikoz asked.

“I just,” Shiro said, and then roughly exhaled. “I thought the next time I’d see a human, I’d be back on Earth.”

He reached out and gripped Keithikoz’s hand, brining it up to his chest. Keithikoz leaned against him, carding his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

“Are we alone in this?” Shiro asked. Keithikoz bit his lip.

“Go and talk to Thace,” Keithikoz murmured. “We’re not alone.”

Shiro pressed his nose into Keithikoz’s neck and said, “Okay. Okay. Stay safe.”

“I will,” Keithikoz promised. “I’ll come back to you.”

\- 

As the sun descended and night crept over the Pleasure District, it came alive in vivid color and thrumming music. Keithikoz moved through the crowd unseen, another Imperial soldier let loose on the town.

There was a long line outside Feather, but Keithikoz hovered just outside it, waiting for Lance to show up. The air was cold, and Keithikoz pulled his jacket closer to him, shivering slightly. The bright neon lights made his eyes burn.

“Hey.”

Lance had a hood pulled over his head in the most half-assed disguise Keithikoz had ever seen, emerging from a dark alley. Keithikoz raised an eyebrow.

“Hello,” Keithikoz said, turning to look at Lance fully. “You got it?”

“Yep,” Lance said, handing Keithikoz a data card. “God, I feel like a drug dealer.”

“The Empire tolerates drug dealers far better than it tolerates traitors,” Keithikoz said, pocketing the data card. “So long as you don’t cause trouble.”

“The Empire swings wildly between martial law and not giving a shit,” Lance mumbled. Keithikoz shrugged.

“It depends on who you are and what you’re doing,” Keithikoz said. “What is the Princess’s verdict.”

“She’ll meet up with Shirogane,” Lance said with a shrug, and then his voice dropped. “What’s he like, anyway? I haven’t seen him in like three years, and he’s real...different.”

Keithikoz blinked, tilting his head. “He commands the respect of his men. He doesn’t tolerate those who question his authority. What was he like three years ago?”

“He was...is my hero!” Lance exclaimed, jumping a little bit. “He was the best pilot in the Garrison, handpicked for the most important space mission ever. He was so cool and kind—“

Lance sighed dreamily. A part of Keithikoz bristled at that, and then felt embarrassed about it.

“You should get going,” Keithikoz said. “Before someone spots you. I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright,” Lance said, and gave Keithikoz a little salute. “See you.”

He vanished back into the crowd, and Keithikoz went back to the ship. He hadn’t seen Shiro since the morning, and as he grew closer to Shiro’s quarters his gut started churning. He didn’t know how Thace was going to react, if Keithikoz had violated some sacred rule, if he had destroyed the Blades’ careful work.

The doors to Shiro’s quarters swished open, to reveal Shiro standing in front of his observation window and looking out at the city. Thace was behind him, and looked back at Keithikoz.

“Sir!” Keithikoz said, straightening up.

“Stand down, Keithikoz,” Shiro said. “Did you receive the message?”

“Yes,” Keithikoz said, and handed it to Shiro. He was deliberately avoiding Thace’s gaze.

“There are several rebel groups that can be mobilized if Voltron makes a play against the Galra Empire,” Thace said. “But a proper Galra cruiser can provide the best infrastructure.”

“If their princess wants our help,” Shiro said.

“She’d be a fool not to,” Keithikoz said. “The Paladins already trust you implicitly.”

Shiro stepped forward to his computer terminal, tapping out a few lines to disconnect it from the mainframe. Keithikoz caught Thace’s eye, and Thace raised an accusing eyebrow; Keithikoz ducked his head, feeling himself go hot. Even a shower and a full day was not enough to get the smell of Shiro’s pheromones off of him. Shiro inserted the data card and a hologram of the Paladins’ princess came up.

“An Altean?” Thace gasped.

“Altean?” Shiro asked.

“Altea was destroyed by Zarkon ten thousand years ago, in retaliation for Altea destroying Daibazaal and causing the diaspora,” Thace explained. “I thought they were completely destroyed. Zarkon has completely destroyed most of their history and culture within the Empire.”

“Well, that’s not the weirdest thing that happened to me lately,” Shiro said, and hit play on the Princess’s message.

It was a blue light hologram, so many details were lost; Keithikoz could tell she was quite beautiful, but there was something intensely familiar in those graceful lines.

“I am Princess Allura, last of the Altean royal family,” she said, posh and regal. “I accept your offer of a meeting in two quintents time to discuss the retrieval of the Red Lion.”

She outlined where they’d meet — outside the city, in a well-known radar dead zone — and closed her message with, “I hope we can come to an understanding, for the good of the universe.”

“She does not trust us,” Shiro said after the message ended.

“Do you blame her?” Thace asked. “I barely trust her.”

“I trust Sendak even less,” Keithikoz said. “If Zarkon gets his hands on Voltron, I can’t imagine what he’d do with it.”

“You’re right,” Shiro said. He looked back at Thace and Keithikoz. “Let’s regroup in two quintents.”

“Yes sir,” Keithikoz and Thace said in unison.

They left Shiro’s quarters, and Keithikoz turned to Thace. “How much does he know?”

“Just that I have rebellion ties, nothing about the Blades,” Thace said. “Ulaz is sowing discord in the ranks; Kolivan wants us to wait until the entire cruiser has turned against the Empire.”

“I don’t like lying to him like that,” Keithikoz admits. Thace squeezed Keithikoz’s nape in an affectionate, parental gesture.

“But we must for now, Keithikoz,” Thace said. “Guard your heart, cub.”

“I will,” Keithikoz lied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

Outside the city was an expanse of gnarled, twisted rock and electromagnetic static, hostile to life and its many permutations. Radar disliked it, swallowed up by crags and mist, and Keithikoz booted up a map in the passenger seat of the All-Terrainer Shirogane had acquired.

“I’ve put in the Princess’s coordinates,” Keithikoz declared. “It should be a pretty easy drive. They parked their ship in a ravine of some kind, but the map indicates there’s an accessible entrance.”

Shiro grunted as he threw a survival pack in the back of the All-Terrainer and got into the driver’s side, taping on the holographic display quickly. The vehicle came to life and they moved through the back streets of the city towards the unforgiving wastelands. Keithikoz was focused on navigating them through the confusing alleyways and side streets of Thalaxys, since neither trusted GPS not to track their location. There was no conversation besides some muted directions, and when they finally got on to the highway out of the city silence fell in the cab. Keithikoz kept his eyes focused on the map and compass, charting out their path after the highway spat them out.

“Did you grow up in a city?”

Keithikoz blinked, looking around at Shiro. Shiro had his eyes fixed on the road.

“What?” he asked, tilting his head. Shiro’s face was stoic.

“When you were younger, did you grow up in a city?” he repeated.

“Um,” Keithikoz said. “I don’t know if you’d call it a city, it wasn’t really…planned. It was one of the satellites that orbited Central Command. Just a lot of people clinging to a scrap of moon. Thalaxys is a lot more…spread out.”

Keithikoz fiddled with his jacket, still unable to read Shiro’s face. “Did…did you grow up in a city?”

“Yes,” Shiro said, and fell silent once more. Before them, the empty desert rose like a roaring beast, its teeth the jagged twisted rock and its mane the hazy polluted gray sky.

The All-Terrainer flew over the worst of the wasteland’s obstacles, snaking through natural archways and tunnel systems until they reached the ravine’s jagged pass. It was too narrow for the All-Terrainer to pass through and too high for it to go over.

“On foot, then,” Shiro said.

They got out and retrieved the survival packs from the back; Keithikoz took the compass and map, frantically thinking back to his wilderness survival training.

“I’ll take point, you stick close behind,” Shiro said.

Keithikoz kept a few steps behind Shiro as they walked through the narrow crack, one eye on the map and one hand on his knife, just waiting for something to drop down from the cliffs up above. The air was thick and hard to breath here, the rock walls claustrophobic in their closeness, and Keithikoz kept his eyes focused on the broad confident expanse of Shiro’s shoulders, matching their breathing to focus himself.

The narrow fissure broke into a wide bowl, sheltered by the tall mountains on all sides, and in its center was a sparkling white castle, towering and incongruous with the roughness all around it. Keithikoz had never seen anything like its delicate architecture, an antithesis to the sharp and harsh lines of a Galran battlecruiser.

“Wow,” Keithikoz breathed. “It’s beautiful.”

Shiro kept walking forward, set on his goal. Keithikoz jogged a bit to keep up with his long strides.

At the base of the castle, an entrance door opened with a pneumatic hiss and lifted to reveal the Paladins eagerly shifting from foot to foot. Beside them was a tall Altean man with an absurd moustache and a suspicious stare. Shiro stepped forward and raised a hand in greeting.

 “Hi, Shiro!” Lance greeted, then corrected himself to be more serious. “Um, I mean, greetings, Commander Shirogane, Captain Keithikoz.”

“This is Coran,” Pidge helpfully said, pointing at the Altean. “He’s the ship’s, um…engineer?”

Coran squinted at Keithikoz and declared, “This is the shortest Galra I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“I get that a lot,” Keithikoz sighed.

“The Princess is waiting inside,” Hunk said. “She’s been really impatient so—”

“Lead the way,” Shiro said.

The inside of the castle was just as grand as the outside, imposing in its regal beauty, and Keithikoz swiveled his head around to take it all in. Despite his wonderment, he still stuck close to Shiro’s right side, still distrustful of these strangers.

The hallway led to the bridge, illuminated with twinkling star maps and flashing notifications, and in the center of the stars stood Princess Allura, hair like moonlight. Something flitted through Keithikoz’s mind like a dream forgotten in the dawn, squeezing in his chest. He swallowed it down, focusing on how the Princess was glaring at him.

“Princess Allura,” Shiro said, bowing at the waist. Keithikoz copied him. “I am Commander Shirogane of the 75th Imperial Legion. I am accompanied by Captain Keithikoz of the Alpha Squadron. It is an honor to be in your presence, Your Royal Highness.”

“A great honor, Princess,” Keithikoz added. They straightened up. Princess Allura looked flustered and young for a moment, before she regrouped herself.

“Thank you, Commander,” Allura said. “You said in your message that you know where the Red Lion is kept?”

“Commander Sendak has it,” Shiro said, and turned to Keithikoz. “Keithikoz has seen it.”

All eyes fixed on Keithikoz. He pushed down his panic at being put on the spot and said, “Sendak is keeping the Red Lion in his cruiser’s hanger. It’s surrounded by some sort of barrier neither Galran scientists or the witch’s Druids can crack.”

“The Red Lion will only awaken when she finds her Paladin,” Allura said. She looked at the star maps. “Wherever they are.”

“Druids?” Pidge asked. Shiro gave a derisive snort.

“Zarkon is always flanked by that bitch Haggar,” Shiro spat, before realizing the company. He turned to the Princess with a sheepish look. Keithikoz had heard worse said about Haggar but kept it to himself. “Apologies, Your Royal Highness. She’s a singularly cruel woman who is a master in dark magics, and she leads a group of similarly gifted monsters. The Galra fear her more than their Emperor.”

“With the Red Lion secure, we can better find the Red and Black Paladins,” Allura continued. “And then we can defeat Zarkon and bring peace to the universe.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“Voltron is a mighty weapon, but it can’t defeat the imperial machine alone,” Shiro said. “It has no infrastructure, no supply lines, no allies. You kill Zarkon with all that and the rest of the universe will collapse in on itself.”

Allura’s fists tightened and she yelled, “What do you propose we do then, Commander? At this junction, we have nothing besides Voltron!”

The Paladins were silent and wide-eyed. Lance stepped forward, “Princess…”

Allura batted away his hand, outstretched to comfort. Shiro raised his own in a placating gesture.

“The Galra Empire is a tinderbox waiting for a spark,” he promised. “There are plenty willing to rally against Zarkon.”

“The Galra had ten thousand years to rebel,” Allura snorted. “Why would they now?”

“They would’ve been destroyed if they rebelled!”

Keithikoz’s outburst once again drew the attention of the room, but this time he didn’t care.

“People have been trying to destroy the Galra Empire and Zarkon, but they haven’t had the power,” Keithikoz said. “Voltron will give them the power to rebel, and the people can give Voltron the strength to defeat Zarkon.”

Allura pursed her lips and looked away from Keithikoz, hurt in her posture. “How can we contact you, Commander?”

“I can give you an encrypted line,” Shiro said. “We can hammer out further plans when I get more intelligence. I’m glad to make your acquaintance, Your Royal Highness.”

“Likewise,” Allura said, ice cold.

They left the splendid castle and went back into the harsh wasteland, squeezing through the crack to the All-Terrainer. Shiro was silent as he started up the vehicle and began navigating through the wasteland. Keithikoz kept quiet, eyes fixed forward.

“You have a mouth for speeches,” Shiro said. Keithikoz blinked in surprise, head jerking up. “You convinced Allura to trust us. Somewhat.”

“It didn’t seem like that,” Keithikoz said.

“She’s unused to being a leader,” Shiro explained. “She doesn’t know what kind she wants to be. She wants to appear unemotional, but she broadcasts them all the same.”

“Ah,” Keithikoz said. “What kind of leader do you think she should be?”

Shiro turned on to the highway. “Inspirational, perhaps. A goddess.”

“You shouldn’t worship your rulers.”

“Yes. But that hasn’t stopped anyone.”

Shiro returned the All-Terrainer, and him and Keithikoz took separate ways back to the cruiser.

Keithikoz’s brain was churning over his thoughts and he needed to vomit them out. He wondered if Thace was in his quarters and set off to find him.

He didn’t pay much attention to the people in the cruiser’s corridors, focused on finding Thace. When the hand clamped around his upper arm, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Little Keithikoz,” Sendak’s low voice rumbled. Fear curdled cold in Keithikoz’s belly.

Sendak spun Keithikoz around and slammed him against the wall, Keithikoz’s toes grazing against the floor. Sendak leaned close, their faces inches apart. Keithikoz’s heart was about to beat out of his chest.

“C-Commander,” Keithikoz said in a shaking voice.

“Had a nice date, hm?” Sendak asked. “Running around with that alien makes you bold.”

Keithikoz said nothing, struggling against Sendak’s iron grip.

“Soon you won’t be able to do that, little one,” Sendak purred. “You’ll be put in your proper place, like every runt should be.”

Sendak leaned even closer in. Keithikoz coiled back in disgust, but only met the unyielding wall. “How about a little preview?”

Keithikoz’s chest heaved, terror filling him like water. Sendak’s prothesis delicately wrapped around his throat. Keithikoz squeezed his eyes shut, wondering if he yelled someone would come.

Heavy boots against metal echoed in the corridor, rounding the corner and stopping. Sendak let go of Keithikoz, dropping him unceremoniously to the floor. Keithikoz opened his eyes to see the horrified faces of Alpha Squadron staring at him.

“Pilots,” Sendak said simply before leaving.

Sendak gone, Keithikoz’s team rushed over to him. Jarak helped him up, Keithikoz’s body shaking so violently he found it difficult to stand.

“Are you alright, Captain?” Jarak asked, arm around Keithikoz’s shoulder.

“I’m…I’m going to be fine,” Keithikoz assured. Xyluz balled his fists up.

“We got to tell someone he’s harassing you,” he said. “Like…like Commander Shirogane! He’ll do something?”

“Like what? Tell the Emperor?” Keithikoz asked bitterly. “Sendak’s Zarkon’s right hand, there’s nothing we can do except avoid him.”

The squadron jittered, no outlet for their rage.

“Well, you’re not leaving our sight then,” Jarak declared. “We’ll keep you safe if no one else can.”

“Guys…” Keithikoz said, the beginning of a smile on his face. Jarak then hoisted Keithikoz up on to his shoulders.

“Three cheers for the Captain!” he yelled, and the riotous noise of his team almost drowned out the fear lingering in Keithikoz’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](http://www.rainbowdracula.tumblr.com) Come talk at me! I love receiving asks!


End file.
